Wayward Pines: Uta No Prince Sama
by FormallyAnimeYaoiFangirl2121
Summary: "Where Paradise is Home" A group of friends wake up from an accident with barely any memories from their past in a strange town where the people are too perfect to be real. After crossing paths with a stranger who seems to have all the answers, they are suddenly faced with a harsh reality. It is up to them to keep their heads down, follow the rules, and hope to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am deciding to give the UtaPri fandom a try once again. So, I'm going to say this now: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY (for whatever reason) DO NOT READ IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I AM PORTRAYING CHARACTERS, DO NOT READ IT. Everyone in this story is going to be completely different from how they are in the anime, why? To fit the flow of the story, simply. So, if you don't like the way they are, please don't waste your time leaving anything negative. Keep your two cents and be on your way. I am basing this off of the Fox show/ book series WayWard Pines. If you haven't watched or read it, I really recommend it! It's got this vibe about it that totally had me hooked, but it's on going so I'm going to base this off of what I've watched and also my own scenes that I feel flow as well. This is going to be mostly from Ren's point of view, and will also include flashbacks. Reviews are wholly appreciated and encouraged, enjoy!

* * *

1.

 _Warmth._

 _The warm rays from the sun beamed down onto bronzed skin, small beads of perspiration littered the surface of the exposed flesh of his chest. Just where his neck branched off into prominent collar bones._

 _He normally hated these things._

 _Getting together with his family was always a headache. Being under their scrutinizing gaze of his brothers and father always made his skin crawl._

 _But this time was different._

 _This time she was allowed to come with him._

 _It was her who brought up the idea of actually joining the family he had so desperately tried to break away from. Apparently one of his brothers contacted her since he had made it blatantly known that he wanted nothing to do with them. Not after their father drove his mother to her death._

 _If he recalled correctly, that's when the changed started. The silent dinners, extended business trips, the long walks into the night because he just couldn't bare being inside that house. Everyone pretending that everything was alright when things were far from it._

 _But she was his escape._

 _His own personal heaven on earth._

 _She brought the light back into his life after it dimmed so much. She was his reason to smile, and her smile was beautiful._

 _"I need to talk to you." Her mellow voice barely rang over the sound of crashing waves and shifting sand. "There was a reason your brothers invited me along."_

 _He took his bright blues off of the ocean to look at her. The gentle breeze ruffled her onyx locks about her pale face. Her large dark eyes seemed troubled as she stared back at him._

 _"Your father… he offered me a lot of money to leave you alone."_

 _Her words caught him off guard. "What?"_

 _His father always had a personality that left much to be desired, but he couldn't imagine the old man stooping to such levels to control his life._

 _Honestly it shouldn't have surprised him._

 _"I don't want to… you know I love you… but this is money my family needs. We're not fortunate like you guys are. I need to work where you don't have to. This could help my sister get the medicine she needs, my dad could do some repairs on our house, and I can actually go to college and further my education."_

 _"Are you saying you took his money?"_

 _"Please try to see things my way, I never wanted to hurt you."_

 _"Well you've done a fabulous job at that!" He snapped._

 _The world all of a sudden seemed to be spinning, like the sand beneath his feet was slipping. Gravity weighed down heavily on him, mind racing._

 _"Ren?"_

 _It was suddenly hard to breath, he grasped at his chest as he fought for air._

 _"Ren!?"_

 _XXX_

Cerulean eyes shot open, a rush of cold air filling stiff lungs. Frantic eyes scanned the small room, walls covered in pale green paint that was beyond chipping. The stench of disinfectant poorly covered the stale air and it dawned on him then that he was in a hospital.

"Ren, thank god you're awake." Haruka breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Her pale eyes glistened with unfallen tears.

"What happened?" He winced at just how horrible he sounded. Horse, his throat raw. "Where are we?"

"We're in a hospital," Said Haruka. "I don't know exactly where, but apparently, we were in an accident."

"An accident?" He coughed. "Are you ok? Are the others ok? Where are they?"

"Yes I'm fine," She smiled softly. "And the others are too. They are in Cecil's room, he just woke up too."

"Where is my phone? I need to call my dad or one of my brothers to bring me some things from my apartment." Said Ren, clearing his throat as he attempted to sit up. He grunted in discomfort, holding his side. "What the hell happened to me?"

"I don't know what happened to you or any of us, or even where our things are. We have our clothes, but our bags… my purse, our phones, everything is gone and they're not telling us anything."

Ren looked down at the IV tapped to the top of his left hand, following the clear tube all the way up to the gravity drip attached to the metal stand, then back to Haruka.

"What is going on, Haruka?"

"Excuse me."

Both heads turned, stunned to find a woman standing in the doorway. Neither one of them knew who she was, and judging by her neat and primed appearance she was someone of importance and clearly a resident of the mysterious town. She smiled sweetly at them before stepping into the room.

"My name is Piper Smith, and I am here to get you guys out of here and situated into your temporary quarters." She said. Her voice was smooth like velvet, her collected strides just as calming. "I am with the town's welcoming committee, so it is my job to not only show you around but to also make sure you feel welcomed and at home." She paused. "Are there not more of you?"

"Um… yes, there are. They're visiting another friend of ours.?

"Oh yes," The woman known as Piper nodded. "A Mr. Cecil Aijima, he's awake too now isn't he? I came a few weeks ago but only on rog you were awake then and he wasn't in the best of conditions. Hopefully now you're all feeling better."

"Thank you, I'm gonna go and get them." Haruka said as she got to her feet. She adjusted her thin hospital gown before quietly excusing herself.

Ren's gaze slid over to the woman dressed in a dark charcoal suit, eyes lowering to the folder in her grasp.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh this?" She held up the folder. "I'll go over it once your friends return."

Ren studied her for a moment before deciding it was best to just wait it out.

Piper strolled over to the small window, his stare followed. She was tall with a slender figure, her face refined (hence the appearance of maturity), with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and red painted lips. Honey strands of hair were pulled away from her face tightly, secured within a neat bun.

"Ren! You're awake!" Syo was the first familiar face through the door. The tiny boy looked as if he'd been hit by a bag of bricks. His normally blemish free skin was now speckled with small cuts and bruises, and the others looked no better.

Ren could only imagine the hell they've gone through, and how he too looked.

The others piled into the already cramped room shortly after. Once everyone had filed in and settled around the hospital bed, Piper closed the door with a quiet click and turned to the group of friends.

"Mr. Jinguji, if you would hit that button on your remote. The blue one please." Piper said.

Ren glanced down at the small beige remote hooked up to the side of his bed. "Sure."

"Hold it down."

"What is this about?"

"Because I have maybe forty-five seconds to tell you something before the nurse's station will get alarmed. There are microphones and cameras everywhere, we're always being watched. This town isn't what it seems I woke up here from an accident a few years ago too. I was given a new life, a new job, and if you ask anyone they won't tell you anything. They're not allowed to, but I have met others who have the answers you're looking for and I'll let you meet them once you're out of here. Until then, you're going to have to follow the rules if you want to stay alive. You need to play along and smile, because there's no way out of here in one piece. Release the button."

Ren stared back at Piper, stunned, as he slowly released his hold on the tiny blue button. The group fell silent, too floored to speak.

"Is everything alright?" A red headed nurse appeared suddenly, knocking once before entering. A Tomochika Shibya, is what her name tag said.

"Yes, just fine. Just going over a few things with them. If you will, can you get started on their discharge paperwork? I do have another appointment once I'm done with them."

"Certainly." The nurse, Tomochika, tossed one last curious glance over to the group of friends before taking her leave.

"Now, let me get you guys some of the basics of our sweet little town. With your clothing there is a sheet of rules. Rules you must follow at all times."

"What are the rules?"

"Enjoy your life in Wayward Pines, be happy, work hard, always answer the phone when it rings, do not discuss the past, do not discuss the life before, and do not try to leave." Piper smiled. "Welcome to Wayward Pines."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So about the whole "accident" thing... it was something they did in the show. They would unfreeze people, pop them in a hospital bed, and when they finally woke up feed them some crap about being hurt and stuff. They play it off like everything is fine (since it's against the rules to discuss the past), and while they go along with their "temp lives" it was shown that some people slowly lost all their memories of their lives 2,000 years prior and others remembered very little. So I guess its safe to say the longer you're in Wayward Pines, you'll slowly lose pieces of the person you used to be before becoming someone "new." Thats the best way to explain it. lol Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

2.

Ren shifted uncomfortably as he stood in the doorway of a shabby hotel room. There was no TV, a small table that had seen better days, and a bed that was so tiny he wondered how he would be able to sleep decently on it. The bathroom was no better.

There was nothing to fill the void of silence save for the slow tick of the clock on the wall.

"I think I prefer the hospital over this." Ren mumbled as he watched particles of dust dance in the light of the midday sun.

"It's not a 4-star but it will do, at least until things are ready." Piper said. "I arranged for you all to be on the same floor so that is something to be thankful for. Try to relax and take it easy. It looks like you are still healing from your accident, someone will be by shortly to bring you food."

Piper turned on the hells of her pumps to leave when Ren reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait… wait." He said, shocked by his own movements. "Can you… help me into the shower? It hurts to lift my arms a certain way and my joints are still stiff."

The girl paused for a moment before giving a curt nod. She followed him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Ren turned on the water before sitting down on the tub's edge.

"Are there any cameras in here?" He asked.

"No, but there are microphones. Then water should cover up us talking." Answered Piper.

"I told you, I barely know myself. I woke up in the same hospital as you. Hardly any memories of what was going on in my life prior to my accident. No one is going to talk to you if you ask them anything, they're ruled by fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Getting killed. If you step out of line here, even one, Ryuya Hyuga and the other cops will come for you and you will be reckoned in front of the entire town. It happened to my brother's friend. To this day we still have no idea what he did, but one minute he was fine and the next we found him hanging from a noose like a gutted pig. After that they've been keeping a close eye on my brother and I. Making sure we don't start anything, I guess. Shortly after that I got my job at the town square and my brother became a real estate agent."

"You can't be fucking serious."

"I am, and there's so much more you guys need to know. But if I'm here any longer they'll start to get suspicious. Remember, you are always being watching so follow the rules. They know where you are, so don't try anything stupid that will get yourself killed." Piper lifted his shirt, resting a hand on his bare right hip. "This is where your microchip is."

Her stare met his and for the first time, the blonde dropped her façade. Her bright blue eyes showed just how terrified she was. It must be extremely taxing keeping up such an act when one was all but dying on the inside.

"Be careful."

"Where can I find you again?"

"In town, the second largest building. I have to go."

 _XXX_

Being alone honestly shouldn't be as bothersome as it was. Ren had thrived on it after his mother passed away, but now it was different. The circumstances were different.

Being alone in his bedroom in a large house was one thing, moving out on his own was nothing compared to being in a town he knew nothing about without any means of contacting his family (the only phones in town were landlines that made local calls, and nothing else).

He would kill to hear his brothers nagging him to death about his life choices right about now. What he wouldn't give to see his father's disapproving scowl. But now he was truly alone, with nothing but the four walls and clock as company.

Well, Ren had to admit it could've been worse. He could've woken up to this freak show without his friends, without anyone who knew him and knew he existed. They were all in this together, and apparently, their survival depended on following the so called rules. Ren scoffed at the thought, this had to be some kind of nightmare.

In reality he was still asleep from some night of hard drinking with Tokiya and Natsuki and they crashed at Masato's like they always did. He would wake up to Haruka scolding them as she made breakfast and Otoya whining like he always because he wasn't invited along yet again due to him not being able to hold his liquor. The boy was such a light weight. Even Syo could and Kaoru could drink him under the table and that was saying something.

Ren would wake up to his life, the life he wanted to have. The life where he did what he wanted when he wanted without being told to.

Not this.

Not some role he was being forced into by lord knows who.

Where his every move was being watched at all times.

But this was the reality, and it made him sick to his stomach.

Ren got off the bed and stepped into his boots. He slipped into his jacket, pulling the hood over his head as he walked out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Cecil asked, concern on his face as he eyed his friend. He was returning to his room across the hall, extra blankets in his arms, when he spotted the other boy.

"Out, I couldn't stand being in that room anymore I'll be back."

 _XXX_

Ren stood in front of the large, obnoxious building. 'Welcome Center' was on a wooden plaque in French script above the double doors. He hesitated for a moment before hiking up the steps to the entrance.

The front room, which he guessed was the lobby, buzzed with life which struck him as odd. All around him women that looked like Stepford wives moved from place to place, each one carrying a different item. One of them, Ren could've sworn, carried a cherry pie. None of them seemed to notice him standing there aloof and bewildered, seemingly preoccupied with some invisible task.

"May I help you with something?" A brunette approached him with a smile. She had her long earthy hair tied back into a low ponytail, and captivating hazel eyes. Her full lips curved into what seemed to be an even bigger smile, if that was even possible. Her rosy cheek full of color, a rogue on her fair skin.

"I'm looking for Piper… Piper…"

Damn, he couldn't remember her last name.

"Piper Smith?" She mused.

"That's her."

"She's out with her brother showing new resdents their home. She should be bak shortly. If you like, I could tell her you stopped by Mr…?"

"Ren, and I think I'll just wait for her here. She got an office?"

"She does, follow me this way." The brunette turned to lead the way, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Piper is so nice, I just love being around her. I'm married to her brother Benjamin, I'm Holly. Are you a friend of Piper's?"

"Erm.. not really. I mean she's nice and all but I just met her. My friends and I are new here. She said if I had any questions about getting settled in to ask her." Said Ren. It didn't sound so far fetched outside of his head as he thought it would.

"Oh! Well welcome to Wayward Pines! Before you leave you must try some of Ms. Brown's cobbler, best berry cobbler in town. And if you're a friend to Piper, you're a friend to me. We have family dinner Sunday nights, you should join us." Holly beamed.

She reminded him a lot of his mother. She was always happy and optimistic, just like Holly. He found himself smiling fondly. Ren hadn't been to a family dinner since before his mother passed.

"Sure," He said eventually. "You sure Piper won't mind?"

"Of course not!" Holly directed him towards one of the hairs in front of a small oak desk. "You can wait here until Piper returns. It was very nice meeting you Ren, I look forwards to seeing you again."

And just like that he was alone once again. Ren scanned his new surroundings with caution. He didn't dare touch anything since he knew somewhere in there was a camera.

For an office, there wasn't much about it. Just a desk, a book case with some books on it (some he recognized, some he didn't), an old phone like his grandmother used to have, and a few pictures. Now he wasn't expecting a large, gaudy office like his father spent most of his days in, but this office left much to be desired and then some.

So Ren took to the pictures on the corner of Piper's desk. They were of the blonde girl and her so called family. Now that he actually looked at her, Piper Smith wasn't that bad to look at at all. It was quite the opposite, she was very appealing to the eye. And her brother was just as picturesque, the older male mirroring some of his sister's traits.

How he hadn't noticed this before?

In the past ladies loved Ren, and he loved the ladies. He had very few nights where he spent them alone. There was just something about a woman's touch that thrilled him, better than any drug known to man. And he was addicted.

Maybe he was finally slowing down in life.

It was ironic that it would be when he was far away from home in a place he'd never heard of before.

Wayward Pines, Idaho.

Idaho.

 _Fucking Idaho._

He tilted his head as he continued to stare at the picture of Piper. She wasn't what he normally went for. Not that he was into chicks with no morals (though a few crossed his path from time to time), but she seemed different.

She wasn't just talking to him to get laid or for the money that came with his name. She saw him as another human being.

They were equals.

They were fighting for the same cause- survival.

Ren needed to talk to Piper more. There were still so many questions he had and she seemed to be the only person who knew how to get answers in the brainwashed town.

He sat back in the chair and crossed his legs, Ren guessed he should be looking forward to Sunday night's dinner.

Besides, Ren couldn't stand berry cobbler.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Ren was not one to be self -conscious. Not that he was full of himself, but he knew what looked good on him and what didn't. And tattered jeans, worn sneakers, and a overly worn sweatshirt did not look good on him.

It wasn't the attire one wore to a family dinner.

It was something he lounged around his apartment in back home. A place where others wouldn't see him, unless it was of course his friends. Granted he was comfortable, but he felt too under dressed. And when he finally gathered up the courage to ring the doorbell the point was further proven.

Piper opened the door, her smile dropping almost immediately once she realized it was him.

"Uh hey…?" Was all Ren could manage.

"Hello Ren." Piper spoke through her teeth and a forced smile. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Uh Holly invited me over some days ago." It sounded better than saying the day they first met. For some reason the latter seemed to make it even more awkward.

"Did she now?" If she seemed annoyed by the other woman Ren wouldn't have known because her pleasant smile returned as she stepped aside for him to enter. "Well in that case, come in."

Ren murmured a thank you and entered into the lavish home. If he didn't know any better he would say it reminded him of the homes of his father's friends he used to visit as a child. Ornately decorated and stuffy.

"Sorry I'm not dressed for the occasion. I haven't had the time to go shopping."

Ren eyed the simple navy blue dress that Piper wore, the velvet material sculpted to her curvy frame and accented it nicely.

"It's fine, think nothing of it." She waved it off as she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ren! You came!" Holly beamed as she tossed a salad. "I was worried you wouldn't make it. I figured I was too forward asking you here so soon. Brenda from the hotel said she hadn't seen you or your friends in days. I told her she needed to leave you guys alone. You all needed some time to yourselves to adjust after arriving. How are you feeling?"

After leaving Piper's office a few days prior she had a few choice words for him before sending him on his way. Ren wondered his way mindlessly around town for god knows how long until he stumbled across the police station. He found out shortly after that his faith was misplaced and that him and his friends truly were just as screwed as the rest of the town.

The sheriff and his so called help did little to nothing in helping him locate his and the others things. Just because they can't leave (or so Piper said), didn't mean he couldn't have his personals. They even suggested that Ren was still suffering from his injuries and was out of it. Even if he was still getting over all of the bruises and contusions, he still needed to contact someone to let them know where he was and to come help.

His friends had the same right.

Ren decided to keep what he'd been told so far a secret until he had all the information he needed. Hopefully dinner with Piper wouldn't be a complete waste of his time.

 _XXX_

"So Ren, how are you enjoying out little town so far?" Benjamin Smith asked as he passed his wife a serving of peas.

The picture from Piper's office barely did the man any justice, he was even larger in person. He obviously favored one parent over the other, for while Piper was pale with golden hair, his skin was fair and his hair sandy.

"It's alright." Ren shrugged. He had lost track of how long he had been picking at a leaf of lettuce. He was never a fan of leafy foods, his mother had to bribe him as a child just to eat them.

"Well I assure you things will be so much better once you're out of that dank hotel. No offense to Brenda." Benjamin chuckled lightly. "We've never had to prepare so many homes at once before so please be patient with us. You will be in your new home shortly."

"New home?" Ren coughed. "I already have a home, and if it's all the same toy you I'd like to go back."

The three hosts grew silent for a brief moment, exchanging cautious looks before Holly smiled and spoke up again.

"Oh dear, it seems you've spilt a little dressing on your sweatshirt. Ben should have something around here you can borrow. Would you come with me, please?" She got up from the table calmly, urging the boy to come along.

Ren glanced back at Piper, who stared back at him blankly.

He supposed he shouldn't look to her for help, her hands were just as tied as his were.

Ren followed Holly into a small room that housed their washer and dryer.

"I'm sorry, I think I broke one of your town's psychotic rules."

"You damn right you did." Holly snapped. "So as long as you're here you better not do it again. You'll blow all of our covers and get us killed. Take that off and put this on." She handed him a lightly used cotton tee shirt.

"Ok listen kid, Piper told me she told you the basics. Like she said, if you wanna live you have to listen and follow directions. Unless you manage to figure out where the cameras and mics are hidden, you have to stay alert and smile."

"Who is always watching?" Questioned Ren as he slowly changed. "And who made those stupid rules?"

"His name is Shining Saotome and supposedly he was a great scientist. People who have heard of him in this town view him as a hero, some type of god, and others… not so much. Everything in this town is here because of him, including us. We are group B, and this is the year 4032. Saotome predicted the demise of the human race and began to prepare though people mocked him and called him crazy. He selected everyone here, including you and your friends, to be part of the preservation of our species. Doctors, lawyers, architects, regular people, he felt everyone had a purpose in the so called new world. Apparently him and his colleagues found a defective gene in the human genome sequence that would eventually mutate a person, and when it happened the world went to shit. But because Saotome was prepared we slept through it all, all of us cryogenically frozen in time. Group A were the first people woken up to inhabit Wayward Pines. Saotome told them the truth, that their homes, old lives, and loved ones were long gone- 2,000 years in the past. They didn't handle it well, needless to say. Some rebelled (some of the people volunteered to be here, others weren't given much of a choice), others killed themselves. After the failure of Group A, Saotome and the remaining volunteers of his group agreed that the new group should follow a set of rules designed to not talk about the truth. Rules that would and should never be questioned. People who break them receive a strike, a warning, and if they got three they are reckoned in public. It might take some time, but you and your friends must come to terms that this is it. This is the new reality, that the life you once had is gone. Your life is now Wayward Pines and there is nothing outside those walls but destruction and death."

"You… you don't seriously expect me to believe all that." Ren failed to contain how skeptical he was.

"I don't, I didn't at first. But all of it, us being the last of humanity, the abbies-"

"What are abbies?"

"It's short of aberration. When Saotome noticed that the human DNA was starting to mutate that's when he started to prepare and gather people. As the years went by a process of evolution mutated the humans that weren't saved into the aberrations, predators designed to endure the most hostile environments. They took over everything. In 4014 some of the people from Group A found abbies roaming through the forest and managed to get a picture of one. A few months later an abby attacked the group. To avoid further attacks Saotome and several others built the electric fence that surrounds the town to keep them out. Shortly after Ben and Piper were woken up, I took them in under my care, and informed them. A few friends of mine tried to escape, one of them managed to get the wall door open. Not even a second later an abby snatched him. I still have nightmares where I hear him screaming. We may not like it but we're a hell of a lot safer in here than we are out there."

Ren's head was spinning as he made his way back to the table, sliding back into his seat without a word. The rest of the evening seemed to pass in a blur of murmurs and fake laughs, the seemingly perfect people before him going about their lives like an overrated game of dress up.

It made him sick.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel." Ren suddenly said.

"Aw, so soon? You haven't had dessert yet. Sandy Johnson brough over one of her cobblers."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too good."

"I hope it wasn't her cooking." Benjamin joked.

"No dinner was delicious. Best home cooked meal I've had in a long time. I'm just a little tired and my head hurts. Probably pushed myself too hard."

"That's right, this was most likely your first real outing since your accident." Piper rationed.

Ren had to try his damndest not to scoff, accident?

What accident?

Now that he knew the truth, he saw through all the bullshit set up to keep everything a secret.

To keep the peace.

He felt conflicted, wanting to be sad and then not. It wasn't like he was close to the remaining members of his family. His mother had no siblings and her parents died when he was too young to remember. So all Ren had left were his father's relatives and they were no better than he was. Everyone was cut off when he left home, so why? Why was he suddenly weighed down with guilt? Should he even mourn and it's already been 2,000 years?

"Well it was a pleasure having you over, hopefully you will join us again next week. And your friends are welcomed too. Speaking of, I made you some plates to take back to them. Ben, could you be a dear and help me in the kitchen?"

"Certainly, love."

There was a moments pause before Piper cleared her throat, getting the boy's attention.

"Next time you're invited to something, can you _please_ do me the favor of _telling_ me?"

"What? You don't want me around anymore?"

"Once again," She completely ignored him. "A head's up would be nice."

"Alright, next time I will." Said Ren.

"Please don't let there be a next time." She groaned.

"Oh but I just love Holly's coking. And I like the little annoyed crease that sets in your brow every time you see me now." Ren couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

Though it wouldn't be a lie if he said he enjoyed her company. It was nice to be in the presence of someone who didn't want to jump his bones.

It was refreshing.

"Ok, I'm ready for you to go now." Piper said as she stood from the table.

Ren smirked as he got up too, trotting casually behind the blonde. A faint blush in her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Guys I'm worried about Ren." Haruka had been pacing the floor for so long her boots were starting to wear into the already thin carpet.

"Why?" Otoya felt he should ask.

His girlfriend was naturally a worrywart but she tended to pay extra attention to Ren and his destructive behavior from time to time. It would've bothered any other guy to have his significant other doting on another guy like she doted on Ren, But Ren was his friend and had been for years. So naturally there was nothing for him to worry about.

"He's been running around with that girl since we got here." Said Haruka.

"So? That's Ren. He's been with far worse." Said Masato. He supposed old habits did die hard. "We all remember the one from a few summer's ago."

"The one that keyed her name into the side of his car or the one that slept with one of his brother's just to get to him?"

"Point proven. Besides, this is a small town. If push comes to shove we could go out and find him if we wanted to."

"True," Tokiya nodded lazily. "That chick isn't someone Ren would go for anyway. She's a stiff with no sex appeal."

"Who's a stiff with no sex appeal?"

Heads turned as Ren opened the door to Otoya and Haruka's room, holding it open as Piper carted in an arm load of tubberware containers. She sat them down ontot he nearest surface, which happened to be a little old table with cigarette burns on it, and turned to the group expectantly.

"Oh… um… Syo." Wasn't the best but it would do.

"Hey man, fuck you."

"You know you have plenty sex appeal, calm down." Natsuki waved it off for the smaller boy. "You're the best cuddler."

Syo blushed but otherwise said nothing to scold the gentle giant.

"What's in those containers?" Cecil asked above the rising commotion. "And where did you go, Ren?"

"Dinner at Piper's brother's place, and those are left overs for you guys."

"Wait, what?" The group asked in union.

"You went to one of their houses?" Haruka asked in horror. "You could've been hurt!"

"He didn't eat Mrs. Johnson's overly dry cobbler so he's just fine." Piper spoke. "I have to go, you guys can give me back the containers when I see you all again."

"And when will that be?" Asked Ren.

"In a couple of days or so. My brother and I will come back for you guys and escort you to your new homes." Replied Piper.

"Whoa, new homes? We thought you were with her trying to get our things back! You know, contacting our families?"

Piper glanced at Ren before curtly excusing herself and departing with haste. The rest was up to him.

"You seem to be getting along well with her," Masato said. "All I ask is that you don't create a mess for us to clean up."

Ren huffed at his friend, though he couldn't disagree if he wanted to. He and Masato grew up together, and even as kids Ren found himself in situations that could've easily been avoided. He always found himself in Masato's kindness as the boy would try to help him out in any ways he could.

But not without scolding him of course.

Ren didn't know who was worse, Haruka or Masato.

"You were with them in their home, we don't know these people, Ren!"

Ren busied himself with setting out the various containers, taking note of his friends many protests. He could've told them where he was going, but the thought of them over worrying and babying him didn't appeal to Ren in the least bit. He was capable of taking care of himself, for the most part.

He turned on the radio, raising the volume before approaching his friends.

"I have something I need to tell you guys."

 _XXX_

 _"Ya'll seen Ren? Is he running late again?"_

 _"He might be. Did you hear about what happened?"_

 _"No, what happened now?"_

 _"Apparently his dad bribed Seira with money to break up with him and she took it."_

 _"No. She. Did. Not."_

 _"She really did. She's off at some university now. That was probably the reason why she was invited on their trip."_

 _"Yeah, and I heard his dad is trying to arrange for him to marry one of his partner's daughters. A rich, pretty broad."_

 _"Well no wonder Ren has been so distant. Bless his heart. If he doesn't join us tonight I'll completely understand."_

 _XXX_

Ren stirred from his rest uneasy. He felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. The previous night had been rough on him, emotionally mostly. At fist his friends didn't believe him, and giving the fat that he didn't believe a word that left Piper's mouth originally he couldn't blame them. But the more he explained and connected the missing pieces, the more things slowly made more sense. He closed his eyes as he tried to force the images of their crumbling resolve from his mind. All of them struck with the realization that their homes, families, other friends and old lives were long gone.

They had lives worth living, people who actually cared about them. Ren felt their pain and immediately hated himself for it.

He laid back into the pillows with a gruff sigh, staring at the ceiling.

How had their lives gone so wrong? And why were they chosen and their families weren't?

"Ren?"

He turned when Haruka's soft voice beckoned him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she walked further into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"No you're not."

"And what if I am? I do like to be alone sometimes, Haruka."

"I think we've had enough alone time to last us a lifetime." She paused as she took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I wanted to make sure I had all the information first. And I knew there would no turning back once I said everything. Admit it, you didn't even believe the bull shit Piper was talking about back at the hospital. Who would?" Ren shook his head in defeat. "How's Syo?"

He remembered the younger boy having a break down at the thought of his lost twin, their bond broken.

"He's doing the best he can. Natsuki said he had a few nightmares last night. Poor thing woke up screaming for his brother." Said Haruka.

"And how are you?"

Haruka pursed her lips together before speaking again. "I'm ok too. I loved my grandmother, and if what you said is true I wouldn't want her to live in a world like this." She said.

"Look, I'm sorry for-"

"Stop apologizing, Ren. You apologize more than anyone I know. This isn't anyone's fault… none of us asked for this."

"I just feel bad for you guys. You had families you loved, and they loved you. I can't imagine the void knowing has caused."

"Ren, your family loved you too."

He scoffed.

"We don't ask to be born, and we don't pick our parents. My grandmother always used to say kids don't come with a manual. You just have to-"

The phone suddenly began to ring.

Ren sat up stiffly in bed, eyeing the phone as it continued to ring. Unable to move from his spot.

"Hello?" Haruka answered, as calmly as she could muster.

"Hello Miss Haruka, may I speak to Ren?"

It was Piper.

"Sure, hold on." Haruka held out the receiver for the stunned boy to take. "Remember the rules, we have to always answer the phone. And it's Piper."

Ren sighed as he pressed the hard plastic to his ear. "Yeah..?"

"I need you all dressed within the hour. Once you are done, you all can meet my brother and I at the welcome center."

"Alright," He said, dryly.

"Oh, and Ren?"

"Yes?'

"If you told them, it is best to move on and not dwell. Remember, be happy and enjoy life in Wayward Pines."

The line went dead.

 _XXX_

"Is that lady carrying a pie?'

"Yeah but apparently everything she bakes can kill you so don't go near it."

"What do you think they want with us?"

"I don't know, maybe they want to harvest our organs. Or maybe they're cannibals."

"Why? Why would you say that?"

"Leave him alone, you know he's sensitive."

"Welcome!"

The hushed whispers and elbow jabs ceased as Holly approached them with her large, million dollar smile. Her 50s styled dress hugged her small waist, and was just as bright as the lipstick she wore.

"Ren, it's nice to see you again. And it's nice to finally meet the rest of you. I am Holly, and this is my husband Benjamin. You all already know his sister, Piper."

Piper smiled quietly from her brother's side. She ditched the full suit for a pair of dress pants and a simple, pale blue blouse.

"Why are we here?" Tokiya asked, hands deep in his pockets.

"We are going to give you all a quick tour of our little town before showing you to your new homes." Said Holly.

"Thank you so much for being patient, you are going to love them." Said Benjamin, smiling just as brightly as his wife.

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice now do we?"

Piper shot Ren a glare that could kill, to which he smirked at.

Things were turning into an awkward game of cat and mouse.

"Shall we begin?" The blonde asked through a forced smile.

"Lead the way, boss lady."

Ren officially lost interest in the so called tour before they even rounded the first corner into town. Everyone, he did notice, was either footing it like they were or were on bikes. There were no cars, no cellphones, no internet. And the technology they did have was extremely limited, the previous models or prototypes of what they used to consider modern. He wondered about the townsfolk, their lives and goals before Wayward Pines.

Haruka and Otoya were attending Juilliard together in the upper west side of Manhattan, while Masato and Cecil were working on taking over their family businesses. Tokiya was off at some fancy art institute, and Natsuki and Syo were doing the basics at a community college not far from their old high school. They all had something going for them. Goals they were working towards. Now what were they going to do Things they were planning to spend the rest of their lives going were no longer an option.

What was he going to do?

Ren wasn't doing much with his life back then. Outside of a few college classes at the community college, his life revolved around good lays, great friends, and expensive liquor.

It was just one of the many unanswered questions, and the list just seemed to keep growing.

Another thing, Ren noted, was that there were very few young children. Back home he couldn't got to a coffee shop without having little kids running around everywhere, but here? The so called children were not much younger than he and his friends were.

"Were are the children?" Ren asked as they passed a empty playground.

Holly gave him a cautious glance from over her shoulder. "You will find all of that out once you meet Ringo." She replied vaguely.

"And when will that be?"

The sooner Ren met all the important people, the sooner he could attempt to blend in and try to live as normally as possible.

"In about a week or so. He's been quite busy these days."

Ren sighed inwardly as he and his friends continued to trot along. His feet were beginning to hurt, other than wondering around looking for the welcome center and police station this 'over exerting himself since being awake' thing was becoming a trend and it was starting to take its toll.

He couldn't recall being this out of shape before, but then again being suspended in animation for two thousand years would probably leave lasting effects on anyone.

"You okay, Ren?" Otoya asked, resting a hand on his arm. "You look a bit pale."

"Yeah… I'm good."

He was not.

Ren was far from it.

Sweat had long since covered his brow, only now he noticed the sway in his stride and shallow breaths. If he didn't know any better, Otoya's hand was probably keeping him in place.

"No you're not," Masato argued. "We need to get you to the hospital before you fall out somewhere."

"We need to take him to the hospital." Natsuki said, joining Masato in holding their friend.

"Of course!" Holly nodded. "Ben will do one final walk through your homes so you can return to them instead of the hotel. Piper and I will join you."

Worry filled Piper's bright blue eyes but she said nothing as she and Holly led the way to the only medial facility in town. The last thing Ren saw before darkness eventually consumed him were those azure orbs on him, stray strands of gold clinging to thick lashes.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 _Ren rolled out of bed, his bare feet against the scratchy cheap carpet as he made his way across the small room._

 _"You were amazing." The girl said as she sat up, midnight hair wild._

 _The room stunk of sex, sweat, and booze. He didn't remember what her name was, or even if she'd told him. He was hurting, had been since he came back from the islands, and mindless sex seemed to be the best medicine for a broken heart._

 _"You listening handsome?"_

 _Lithe arms wrapped around his waist, her face against his bare back._

 _"Yeah I heard you."_

 _"We should do this again sometime."_

 _Ren hummed in response._

 _"My fiancé is going on a business trip next week, you should come by my place."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, sounds great."_

 _"Awesome, I'm going to leave my number on the nightstand and head out. He'll be home in an hour and loses his shit if I'm not there to greet him."_

 _She pulled his head down to meet hers, biting his bottom lip before capturing them in a sinful kiss. The mixture of alcohol and cigarettes were raw on her breath._

 _He watched as she left in a drunken blur before collapsing back onto the bed, thoughts a massive swirl of incoherentness as he felt his heated body coming down from his high._

 _XXX_

"You're finally awake."

Ren groaned as his head turned in the pillow.

"You must be an even bigger idiot that I thought you were."

"Living the dream," He mumbled. "What time is it?"

"It's late," Said Piper. "The others left to their homes a couple of hours ago."

"The why are you still here?" Asked Ren. "Wanted to talk shit about how I ruined you little tour?"

"I wanted to tell you that the doctor said you were severely dehydrated. You need to eat and drink or you're going to end up dead."

"And why the hell do you care about what happens to me?" The boy snapped. "I'm not a piece in your sick little pretend game."

"I never said you were!" Pier defended. "Look, you have people that care about you. People whose worlds would be turned upside down if they lost you. You need to get your shit together and stop this pity party crap."

"IS everything alright in here?" The nurse, Tomochika, stepped into the room. Her red brow furrowed in concern as he eyed both the patient and the blonde woman at his bed side.

"Yes," Piper grabbed her purse. "I was just leaving."

 _XXX_

"What's wrong? You didn't even eat dinner." Benjamin climbed into bed next to his wife, tucking the thick coverlet around him.

"I'm just thinking about Ren. He's been messed up since he woke up." Holly said as she closed the book she had been reading. Normally Beethoven and a good read did wonders with calming her mind before bed, but tonight not even the Moonlight Sonata and Moby Dick could ease the storm within.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him the truth."

"No, he needed to know. Any more people we can get to join the rebellion the better. It's just going to take him a little time."

"We don't really have time, you know that. Every day it looks like The Generation is getting more out of hand."

"Maybe Piper could help him along. They seem to have taken a liking to one another."

"I don't want her pulled into this. If things go south, I don't want her getting hurt. She saw what happened to Paul, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"We might not have any other way. He and his friends are extremely close. We get him, we get them too and we need the numbers. We'll just use her to get closer to him, but at the same time keep her at bay. Ringo has been dying to see the new eye candy anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing us a favor if we helped him too."

 _XXX_

Ren stood at the edge of his driveway, right next to the mailbox that had his last name written on its side in bright white paint. He had to admit, from the looks of things this place was better than his shabby little apartment by a long shot. He walked up to the front door and turned the knob, letting the door fall open.

The entire home was filled with elegant cherry Timber wood furniture, and fancy artwork covered the walls. His eyes bounced from the tile on the floors to the archway that led to the large kitchen. He literally had everything he needed in his new home, from the cameras in just about every room to a closet full of clothes and a fully stocked fridge. He dropped down onto the sofa, sighing as he looked around.

All that space and literally no one there to enjoy it with him. It was one thing being in a tiny one bedroom apartment, it was another to have a family sized home where he felt even his own shadow was being judged by the silent void.

Ren picked up what looked like a manual off the coffee table, opening it up to the first page.

 _'Where Paradise Is Home.'_

He couldn't stifle the jeering role of his eyes as he turned the page. There, written in fancy calligraphy were the town's obscene rule list.

"Be happy and enjoy life," Ren said mockingly as he turned the page.

The rest of the crisp white pages were filled with the names and numbers of various businesses and people in town. From Mrs. Johnson's lethal bakery and Ms. Brenda's rat motel, to his friends.

 _'Masato Hijirikawa, 531-0000'_

Ren could use someone to talk to. And he and Masato _did_ have a very long history together. Without a second thought Ren lifted the receiver and dialed out to his friend's home. The phone rang once before he answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey.."

"Ren?"

"Is your place nice to?"

"It is, I have no complaints and the Poplar is a nice touch. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright…"

"What's wrong, Ren?"

Masato always knew, even before Ren did.

"Oh nothing," The later lied. He couldn't tell Masato even if he wanted to because he simply didn't know.

"We seem to be close to each other."

"We are, Haruka and Otoya of course live together and their home is a few houses down from Natsuki's, who is right next door to Syo. Cecil is opposite of me and he's neighbors to Tokiya. You're around the corner from me."

They did that on purpose. Probably as a way to help them adjust better. Little did they know the damage was already done and nothing would help that.

"We should have a get together at Otoya and Haruka's place, like old times."

"We don't need anything too much like the old times." Chuckled Masato.

"I don't know any hicks to invite and I haven't seen any booze or a bar since we've been here."

Masato replied, "Well in that case I'll let Haruka know in the morning."

"Awesome," Ren grinned.

"And you do know one girl," Hinted his friend.

"You mean Piper."

"Look, she's kind and has a stable job (like everyone else in town). She's smart and doesn't take your shit."

And she's beautiful.

"I don't know, she's only helping us out and junk because she's doing her job. I wouldn't read too much into it."

"Even so, we're here for the long run and if you want to have a normal life it could be possible with her."

"I'm not gonna end up like Haruka and Otoya. Where you guys come over to my house for get togethers' and wine tasting and shit."

"And I get that, but you should-"

"Masato, when I'm ready to settle down you'll know because _you'll_ be the one telling me."

"I _am_ telling you."

"I… hate you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual."

The friends exchanged a few more words before Masato demanded Ren go and eat and get some rest.

And so he did.

For the first time since waking up in the hospital Ren had a slumber that wasn't filled with night terrors and cold sweats. He didn't dream, his mind calm, and the rest was blissful.

Ren arose the following morning feeling more refreshed than he had been in days. Pale rays of sunlight shown through the thin ivory sheers that hung over his single bedroom window. He made his way over to the dresser, pulling out the first top drawer.

Boxer briefs, how did they know?

Ren selected a pair, and then headed to the closet, which was just as impressive. From jeans to dress pants, he had a nicer selection here than where he lived on his own in the past. Back when he rejected his father's money and earned a living for himself.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Ren had to stop dwelling on that life and star focusing on the one he had now. Those people, those situations, that was in the past now and long gone. Ren grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt off of their hangers. He had a new image to create and he needed to at least be decent.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

If there was one thing Piper loved in Wayward Pines, it was the weekends. Weither it was two thousand years in the past or present, some things never changed. One would think she wouldn't be busy during the week, but the contrary was true. New people were being woken up almost regularly now (to replace the ones that were dying), and it was up to her and Holly to help them settle in and carry on with life with little to no difficulties.

Needless to say there were quite a few things that went neglected during the week until her time freed up on Saturdays.

She opened her windows, put on her Huey Lewis tape, and began the long task of doing laundry and collecting dust bunnies. The process had barely begun before there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?"

Piper was shocked, to say the least, to find Tokiya on the other side. He dark hair ruffled by the wind.

"Hi." Tokiya said, evenly. "Haruka and Otoya are hosting a small get together at their place tonight. I wanted to stop by and invite you."

"Oh… um… thank you. I appreciate it, but I've got house work that I've been putting off."

"We wouldn't be where we are right now if it wasn't for you. You kept us company and got us settled in, we owe you. Besides, Ren would probably want you there even if he won't say it."

For reasons unbeknownst to her, pale cheeks grew extremely warm. "I… have things to do here, so if you'll excuse me."

"Well the offer is on the table, think about it."

Tokiya scuffed his sneakers on the porch as he took his leave, disappearing out of her sight as he rounded the corner at the end of the block.

Piper stepped back inside, closing the door and resting her forehead against the natural pine. Her heart was racing, her gut uneasy.

If this is what it felt like to have butterflies, she'd pass on it. Feeling this way was nothing she wanted to get used to.

Not again.

Piper turned back around, scanning over her living room. She supposed it wouldn't be too bard if she went out for a little while, just to show her face. It would be a good opportunity to get to know the others, which would hush the whispers of the town's people. The last thing Piper wanted was for people who had far too much time on their hands to come up with rumors about how she was spending too much time with the distant new comer and what it could mean.

According to Benjamin, some people were already thinking she and Ren were a pair- which couldn't be further from the truth.

Well, looks like she's going.

 _XXX_

"I am not liking this whole living alone thing. Even after we graduated and moved out, it was always Kaoru and I. Now it's just me…"

"You know you're not alone in any of this, Syo. If you want, you can always come stay with me."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because your cooking sucks ass and I don't feel like dying. I'm good."

Haruka chuckled as she listened to her friends goof around, their bickering and laughter reminding her of their old times together. Where they'd meet up after school and just hung out until they had to go home and do their studies. Or when they took their trips in the summer together, seeing the world and all it had to offer. It had always been hard to be in a bad mood when the gang was all together. Now was no different.

"What you cooked smells amazing, Haruka." Otoya inhaled deeply, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
"Thanks," She smiled.

Haruka was in route to the kitchen where there was suddenly a faint knock at the door. The boys were too busy horsing around to pay it any attention, so she removed her oven mits and ventured over to see who the guest was.

"Hello," Piper grinned sheepishly.

Haruka barely recognized her, for once she looked like a normal person. She wore jeans, and a blouse that fitted her nicely.

"Tokiya invited me, he came by this morning." She tucked a long, golden curl behind the shell of her ear.

Her hair was down, ripples of curls spun from sunlight fell down her back.

"I'm glad you came." Haurka smiled in return as she moved aside. "Come in."

Piper thanked her kindly and stepped inside.

"You came," Tokiya piped up from the head lock Cecil had him in. "Ren is out back having a beer."

"I didn't come here just for Ren," Huffed the blonde. "I came for you guys too. I've been here for a little while and no one has ever bothered to invite me to anything. And my sister- in- law doesn't count. So thank you."

"There isn't a need to thank us," Natsuki chimed in. "It's the least we can do."

Piper smiled, bashful, as she took the offered seat on the pleather sofa.

 _XXX_

"Ren?"

He turned, lips still pressed to the glass of the bottle as Haruka approached him. He'd never been so happy in his life when Masato surprised him with a six pack mid evening the previous day.

"I'm not finished yet." He drawled. "Is the food ready?" Ren wouldn't deny enjoying a bottle or several, a great way in taking off the edge that had accumulated since being in the town.

"Almost," She answered. "And Piper just got here."

Ren all but choked, "The hell is she doing here?"

"Tokiya invited her."

Jesus. This chick was everywhere.

Ren rolled his eyes, downing the last of the bottles contents before heading back inside. He would be lying of he said he wasn't prepared to see her, but a part of him was somewhat hoping he wouldn't see her again until he got his head and feelings in order.

Now was not that time.

When Ren entered into the living room, the first thing he saw was Piper. Not the awkward positions his friends were tangled into, but the blonde sitting on the couch watching on in interest. She was sharing in the laughs with Otoya, the air about her entirely different. She was relaxed, her guard down, she seemed normal.

The second their gazes met, two shades of blue, his heart seemingly stopped. Is this what all those movies talked about when they said love at first sight? Was that even real in this day and age?

"I see you just can't stay away from me." Ren said, lazily strolling over to where she was sitting.

"As if," Piper retorted. "I was invited."

"Oh sure." He said coolly.

Ren noticed that she smelt nice, like some tropical paradise. Whatever it was, he liked it. Regular clothes suited her well also. Ren had no idea she had curly hair, it was hard to tell anything by the strict dress code she used to carry herself during the week. Hair pulled back into a bun and those suits, she came off as unapproachable and uptight. But now here she was, sitting with his friends, laughing and sharing stories.

Like it was _normal._

Like _everything_ was normal.

"Hey Ren, tomorrow we should go and check out that bakery."

"You mean Johnson's Bakery?"

"She means well but her pie and cobbler crusts could legally be a weapon. Sever choking hazard."

Another burst of laughter erupted in the room.

Maybe normal wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"You didn't have to walk me home."

"It's late and a lady shouldn't walk home alone at night."

"I went home alone before."

"After we woke up and that night I spent in the hospital don't count."

"Well this is Wayward Pines, nothing bad ever happens here."

Ren walked beside Piper as they footed down yet another street. Haruka and Otoya didn't stay far from him, but it was a bit of a ways from where Piper lived. He insisted on taking her home after their little gathering drew to an end. She protested against it, of course, but Ren would hear none of it.

And so they walked.

Mostly in awkward silence when one wasn't asking the other a question.

"It's good you have your friends here to help you transition. Not being alone makes it easier to accept what is."

Ren nodded to agree. He couldn't imagine going through this hell without them there with him. There was no telling what he would've done by now had it been the other way around.

"Well you weren't alone either, you had Ben and Holly." He pointed out.

"True," She mused. "Holly is pretty great."

Ren didn't know the brunette (or Benjamin for that matter) as well as he knew Piper, which wasn't a lot if one truly took time into consideration, but the older woman did know how to cook and make a damn good casserole and that was alright with him.

They walked for a little longer, passing up a few more houses before Piper stopped. "This is me." She pointed.

She arched an inquisitive brow as she opened the cracked mailbox lid, removing a crisp white envelope that had her and Ren's name across the front.

"Who is it from?" Questioned Ren, curiosity peaking.

"It's from Ringo," Said Piper. "He wants to see us tomorrow morning."

Piper groaned as she hung her head. Meeting with Ringo was normally pleasant, but meeting with the man was bound to spell trouble if they were both meeting him. And soon Ren was going to find out why.

Morning fell quickly, the sun shinning dimly behind the fluff of thick clouds. Ren got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the events from the previous night came to him. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he recalled spending most of the night with Piper. He couldn't remember the last time he just sat and talked with a girl without any ulterior motivates.

Ren actually enjoyed it.

He found out a few things about the blonde that he would've never guessed, like how she wasn't fond of sweets and fell in the same age bracket he and his friends did- he was older by a few years at most. That she looked up to her brother and admired him more than anything. A feeling he couldn't exactly say he understood.

His brothers were worse than their father.

Granted there was still more to the blonde with the crystalline eyes the he didn't know, but Ren felt he was off to a pretty decent start to rebuilding every aspect of his life (especially his love life) in Wayward Pines.

He dressed, showered, grabbed an apple off the table, and left the house. Ren was going to meet Piper at the hospital for their appointment. He still had no idea who this Ringo was, but when he asked some of the town's folk about him they had nothing but praise.

His sneakers scuffed loudly as he walked against the damp asphalt. His presence caught the wondering eye of those out working in their yards or who sat on their porches. Some waved, greeting him with a pleasant 'god morning', where others didn't bother and preferred to keep their distance.

Ren approached Piper calmly, hands in his pockets. She wore a pale yellow dress and sandals, her golden locks woven into a braid that draped over her shoulder.

"Well don't you look nice." She smiled, eyes glistening as their gazes locked.

"The same could be said for you. I like that color."

Ren smirked as her eyes cut away from his, a light blush blooming in her cheeks.

"We should go." Piper turned her back to him.

It was safe to say that when Ren finally came face to face with Ringo Tsukimiya, the man in question did little to reach the latter's expectation. What Ren was envisioning was a man in a suit, important people seemed to always be dressed to their best, with faux welcoming smiles plastered on their faces. But instead he was greeted with a hug, as big blue eyes brimmed with long lashes studied him. He had very androgynous features, and gave off a cheerful and nice vibe that spoke volumes over most of the other town's people in regards to meeting him for the first time.

But what caught Ren the most off guard about Ringo was his hair.

Long, big, vibrant, and Pink.

"Piper, darling, it's so nice to see you again!" Ringo beamed as he pulled the blonde into his arms. "I love it when you wear normal clothes, bright colors are my favorite on you. They bring out the undertones in in your eyes."

They just so happened to be matching that morning.

"It's nice to see you too." Smiled Piper, genuinely happy to see the pinkette.

Ren watched the two exchange words casually, intrigued nonetheless, about Ringo and why he and Piper were there together.

As if reading his mind, Ringo ushered the two to have a seat. "I bet you're wondering why I have you both here."

"Oh, I think I have an idea."

"Oh you hush," Ringo tsked. "We have one very important resource here in Wayward Pines, children. The children are out future. The children are who will inherit our town once we're gone. But we need children for our town to survive, for our species to survive. The First Generation, the students at the school here, are not completely paired until after graduation. Mostly when they are pubescent, though I admit some have gotten a head start. It's a duty to everyone to contribute to our future."

Ren blinked, at a loss for words.

"Benjamin and Holly are the perfect couple, one of a few. Now we don't require partners to marry, but if it's a choice you would like to make then you are more than welcomed to. It has become clear that you two are fond of each other, which is a great thing. We want you to, of course, enjoy life in Wayward Pines. But it's also good because you both are a match. Good health, youth, with just a little more time you both could be well on your way to welcoming a beautiful child of your own."

"Ok, I've had enough." Piper suddenly said, stare forward and avoiding Ren's. "He's till new to town and hasn't had the full opportunity to meet other possible matches. We should give him some time before-"

"You're a fine match." The boy spoke up.

Piper could've killed him tight then and there.

"We get along well, we have some things in common, I'm fine with it if you are."

"I'm not."

Ringo cleared his throat, "Maybe we'll give it some time before we make things official. Make sure you both are on the same page."

"Uh, sure." Nodded Ren.

"I look forward to seeing you guys again, hopefully together."

Piper was to her feet and out the door in seconds. Quite frankly Ren had never seen her move so quickly before. Ren thanked Ringo for his time and excused himself.

"Wat, Piper! Wait!"

Ren didn't feel like getting turned around in the middle of town, thankfully his long legs easily closed some of the distance the steaming blonde had put between them. He as close enough to touch her, but Piper spun around before he could. Her blue eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Don't you touch me." She hissed.

"Piper-"

"What the hell was that back there? You don't get to volunteer me like everyone else in this damn town gets to. What gives you the right?"

Ren panted out shallow breaths as they came to a complete stop, their voices hushed so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves, bodies tense. He'd never seen Piper so livid before, and he couldn't fathom why.

If anyone should be feeling some type of way it was him. He's there less than a month and already they're making plans for him to knock someone up.

And here Ren though he was going to turn his life around.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should've asked." Said Ren.

"No," Corrected Piper, matter-of-factly. "You need to be considering Haruka or someone else for this, I don't know. Not me, not some complete stranger you literally know nothing about. You should just… go home and think about everything."

"First off," Ren started out in frustration. "Haruka and I are close like we are because we have history, I mean years of straight bullshit. She's picked my drunk ass up from so many bars I've lost count. She was with me when I got the news my mother died." He paused. "Before she and Otoya got together we used to sleep around, nothing serious, and this was while we were still in high school. Now look, I haven't been running all over this town with you for no reason. Yes, it's better than being in that huge house alone, but I like being in your company. You've made being here bearable, if I have to be paired with anyone… I'd rather it be you."

Ren suddenly smiled, a stunning feature that relaxed all the worry lines in his tired face. A flicker of surprise went through his eyes when Piper, too, smiled.

"You… never fail to surprise me, Ren Jinjugi." She said, shaking her head.

"Just promise me no more cobbler." He said with a bit of amusement.

Ren would like to enjoy his first real relationship in two thousand years without choking to death on flakes of crust.

"No cobbler, this time it's pie."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: If you've made it this far, good for you! Hopefully you haven't been too bored to death, it took a little while for the show itself to pick up so I'm assuming this story will do the same. As you've probably noticed, this is mostly about Ren and everyone else are secondary characters. But as the story goes on, Piper will get her own set of flashbacks so you guys can see into her past and know why she acts like she does and reacts to things a bit differently. If you're confused about something, don't hesitate to ask! I would prefer you know what's going on than to not understand and hate my story. But if all else fails, google Wayward Pines and it should clear things up.

8.

 _Small footsteps followed the sound of a piano, steps falling in tune with the soft melody as they normally did. He hopped along playfully until he reached his destination, his mother's music room. He could spend hours in there just listening to the woman play. Her strawberry blonde locks were cut short to her shoulders, one side pinned back far enough for him to see the small, delicate shell of her ear. His mother loved pearls, he couldn't recall ever seeing her without them on._

 _They almost always stood out against her milky, fair skin. Always smooth, always scented like lilacs. A refreshing scent like spring time. His mother swayed gently as her fingers glided elegantly across the stark white keys, upon seeing her he smiled, running to hug her side._

 _"Oh!" She smiled as she looked down at him. "Hello there."_

 _"Hi mama," He grinned._

 _"Did you come for your lessons?" She asked, ruffling tufts of hair that mirrored her own. "Your saxophone is getting awfully lonely in the corner."_

 _"I came to watch you play."_

 _He was always sent off to his mother when his father had business meetings at their home or when a person of high importance stopped by. His brothers were old enough to understand that they needed to be seen and not heard, but he was still a child and behaved as such. So his father, in so many words, shuffled him off like he always did. Doing away with the 'nuisance' one day at a time._

 _Come to think of it, he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't at his mothers' side. And he loved nothing more than to be in her arms. Her love, a warm hug that engulfed him, reassuring him that he was never alone. Her love a beckon that drove out any darkness that tried to consume him. Her smile was like the pure rays of the sun- the woman was never not smiling._

 _And she was always so proud of him._

 _"Here, come sit next to me." She said, patting the spot on the bench next to her._

 _Happily, he climbed up and took his offered seat, hands in his lap._

 _"Your papa has some of his colleagues over again today?"_

 _He nodded, lightly touching the keys. The ivory was cool beneath his finger tips._

 _"Now don't you go worrying about all that." She huffed. "You know I love having you around."_

 _He could tell his mother got lonely at times. She would look so sad sending him off to school in the mornings. But her deep azure eyes would always brighten once he returned, as she scooped him into her arms and held him close. She told him regularly that he was her rainbow, filling her life with lots of love and wonder._

 _"I know mama."_

 _"Here, I'm going to teach you how to play something."_

 _"What is it called?"_

 _"It doesn't have a name. It was something your grandmother came up with when I was a little girl. She taught it to me, and now I'm going to teach it to you."_

 _XXX_

Ren touched his cheeks, they were cool yet wet to the touch. He opened his eyes, lashes soaked with salty tears. He rarely dreamed about his mother, but when he did the memories always left his heart light.

After she passed he could bare to think of her, let alone talk about her, because it just hurt far too much. But now, as thoughts of her crossed his mind, it brought him peace.

Ren laid in bed for a while longer, staring up at the ceiling fan and the tiny red dot that was the camera light. As he stared at them, he wondered if they were staring back. Just who was on the other side of the cameras? A crooked smiled tugged at his lips, had he'd been in his old ways he would've given the perverts an eye full. A different beauty every night, so many they would've lost count. Give them something else to talk about.

But Ren had been given a second chance, a clean bill of health, and he wasn't going to take it for granted. He had his friends, a new job that started the coming Monday (he was going to be the music teacher at the town's school, Wayward Pines Academy) and he had Piper.

It had been a couple of weeks since their meeting with Ringo, and things had changed for the better. They spoke more often those days, met more, even called each other on the landline from time to time. And the more they spoke, the more he liked her.

He smiled at the thought.

They were meeting that morning for breakfast in town, and after that she promised to show him a spot she frequented since being there. In anticipation of seeing the quiet blonde, Ren got up and readied for the day.

Piper glanced at her reflection in a nearby shop window for what felt like the millionth time since she'd arrived earlier than Ren had. She supposed she was dressed nicely that day, her jeans and a simple sweater, only her footwear left doubt in her. She made a face at her rainboots, silently voicing her disgust; she needed them that day.

Since being in Wayward Pines, Piper found it enjoyable roaming through the vast forest and mountain bottoms that surrounded the tiny town. There she could spend hours climbing, exploring, snapping photos that had even found themselves in the town's chronical.

"Good morning." A deep voice rasped as she looked up from the water soaked sidewalk.

Ren stood in front of her, a small smile tugged at his full lips. His strawberry locks were pinned back nicely into a ponytail, a pair of glasses sat perched atop his nose.

Thin, black rimmed frames that failed to mask the beauty of the deep blues behind the thin lenses.

"Morning," The blonde blushed. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Since I can't get my hands on anymore contacts. My vision is shit. Somehow they knew that too and provided me with a perfect pair of glasses."

"That's Wayward Pines for you." Said Piper, dryly. "Come, this place has the best waffles."

She reached out and took his hand, his large palm swallowed her smaller one, as thin fingers laced together. Piper pulled him inside the warmth of the small mom and pop diner, the air rich with the smell of homemade goods. Biscuits, pancakes, waffles, and various pastries and jams. Ren's cheeks tinted slightly from embarrassment as his stomach gave a fitful growl. He was so worked up about seeing Piper that morning that he skipped out on dinner the night before. His anticipation kept his mind so preoccupied that he hadn't realized just how hungry he was.

"Come one, Ben and Holly are waiting for us." Piper said, tugging him along.

Ren followed obediently, eyes scanning the few faces that watched him closely as he and Piper made their way to the waiting table. He had long since given up on trying to figure out who was who and who ran what. For such a small town it had far too many people that did far too many things, and he just didn't give a shit about any of it.

So they stared, and Ren stared back. Daring them to approach him first whem he already knew very well that they wouldn't.

"Oh good morning, Ren!" Holly smiled. She was in the process of spreading jam onto her warm, buttermilk biscuits. "The glasses are such a nice touch."

"Morning, and thanks. You guys are so clear now." Ren joked, taking his seat.

"Good, we need your vision perfect for your first day at work tomorrow." Said Benjamin. "Are you excited?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

Ren never thought of himself as the teaching type. He had a hard time in school (mostly after his mother passed away) just getting through the basics. But apparently the puppet masters behind this real life freakshow saw him fit enough to teach the future of their town music, and why?

He had no clue.

He had various thoughts about how things were going to play out the next day. Would he hate the little brats and never return? Or would they hate him for being a new outsider and run him off? Would he get some form of PTSD from his childhood, or should he say past life (Ren was still working out all the correct terms), and snap and kill them all? The latter seemed to be the option everyone was waiting for.

Ren felt like the entire town was just waiting for him to fuck up. And tomorrow he might as well just hand himself over on a silver platter.

"You're going to do fine," Holly reassured with a confident smile that radiated the sun. A smile that made him feel foolish for even worrying into a fit. It was a smile that soothed his troubled soul. "If you like, Piper and I could stop by. We can bring you lunch and check up on you."

"We could," Nodded Piper. "We shouldn't be too busy tomorrow so we have some time to spare. We're preparing for the town's monthly festival and with everyone's help we're not so tied up."

Oh great.

Not that Ren wasn't thrilled to see Piper (Holly too), he loved seeing her, but this festival seemed like more crap he was going to get dragged into.

"Sure… that would be fine I guess." Ren eventually said.

He settled on eggs, bacon, and waffles- the breakfast his mother used to make him every Sunday after church and lessons. Though the diner was half as good.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Why did you bring me out here? What's out here?" Ren asked as he stepped over fallen trees and piles upon piles of dead leaves and other foliage. The humid air hung around him heavily, fresh and earthy. Moss covered the aged bark of trees and hung from their branches in thick curtains, fungus in varying shades of green and brown covered their roots. Twigs snapped under the soles of his shoes, dew coated the blades of grass flattening under his stride.

Ren grew up in a sheltered environment, inside a mansion with maids that waited on him hand and foot, and a mother that hovered dotingly. He ventured outside only when he had to, and he rarely had to.

"There's nothing out here," Piper said. "No cameras, no microphones. I love it out here. It's the one spot in this entire place where you can do and say whatever you want."

"What was your life like before this?" Ren asked. It was something he had always wanted to know, so he figured why not then. He knew the train wreck that was his day to day life, but what was Piper's like? Where did she come from? Who was she then?

Piper hummed in thought, casting her gaze upwards towards the canopy of thick branches and leaves. The light rays of the sun that managed to shin through the brush reflected off her had of gold and bright blues.

"I had a good life." Piper started with a soft grin. "Ben and I have always been close. He was so protective of me when I was little, he's lightened up a bit though. Our parents were great. Our dad was a homicide detective, and our mom was a medical examiner. They met while working on a case together, our home town was small so everyone knew one another. I didn't do much in high school, just my studies and the science club. Ben, on the other hand, played sports. One year soccer, the rest of high school it was rugby. That's why he's so burly." She chuckled, bringing her gaze to Ren, who had taken up a spot next to her on the forest floor. The earth was cool beneath them. "I don't remember my mom talking about anything Shinning found. She worked with the human body, DNA, so she would've known too. But when Ben asked about it one night after hearing about it on the news, she waved it off as crazy talk. My memories get a bit choppy after that. I remember Ben and I going off to college, we both got into Stanford. Law for him and forensic science for me. My mom loved what she did, and she was able to help so many families that had been hurt by horrible things… so I figured why not, ya know? I ended up loving it."

"So… working with dead people?" Ren asked, arching an inquisitive brow.

"Yep," The girl nodded.

"Do you think that's why you're here?"

"I'm not sure, my parents were great at what they did. The best in our state. It wouldn't make sense that Ben and I are here and they're not. When I found out what happened to them, that they were long gone… I was devastated. And Ben took it no better. It made no sense why certain people, even kids, were taken and their families weren't… still doesn't. What about you? What was your life like?"

"Not like yours, that's for sure. I wasn't into dead people." Ren teased, earning a playful punch to the arm. "It wasn't quiet and happy either. My mom died when I was a kid and that's when everything really changed. I didn't grow up in a small community, but instead in this large corporate world where everything I did and said was constantly being judged by people I didn't even know. Mom brought a balance to our home. My pops was a strict business man who seemed to favor his job and expanding it over his own family. I had two brothers that were older than me who strived to follow in his footsteps and were succeeding in doing so. Since I was the baby, of course I wasn't in line to inherit anything, not for a long time anyway. So I spent most of my time feeling like a burden to him than a actual child. This is where my mom came in at. She was great. Beautiful, kind, smart, and so…so…so… talented. She played piano, the saxophone, and her voice was out of this world. I remember I could sit in her music room for hours just listening to her while I read my books or played with my toys. Eventually she thought I should play something too, so she started teaching me the sax. God, she was perfect…"

"What happened to her?" Piper asked, quietly.  
Ren shrugged, "I don't really know. My dad told us nothing and I was too young to understand. She kept a smile on her face to the very end. She always joked about how she was going to die of a broken heart because of her loneliness and fear of me growing up and ending up like my brothers. I knew it was a lingering fear of hers. When I was busy with my studies, she spent most of her days alone. The killer part? They had the nerve to be sad when she died, when they couldn't even spare her any of their precious time. It was sickening. That's when I realized I wanted no part in whatever it was they were doing. So I went to school, where Masato and I met the others, graduated and left home right after. What's the last thing you remember before waking up?"

Piper grew silent, thoughtfully, looking back up at the trees.

"Being on the way back home from school with Ben. He had this classic mustang our grandpa gave him that he loved more than me. The windows were down, the air was crazy hot because it was the dead of summer, and we were singing horribly to Journey songs. I remember him taking his eyes off the road for not even a second to grab a soda and that's it. That's when everything just goes… dark. I thought that's when we had our so called accident, but Tomochika told us our memories are like that because those were our last thoughts before being frozen. What about you? What were your last thoughts?"

Ren sat silently, his body tensing as he laced his long fingers together in his lap. "Being on one of my family's trips with my ex girlfriend. I hated those things. It's supposed to be a family trip but we hardly ever saw each other so it was no different than being at home. That's why I eventually stopped going on them. But she had persuaded me to go, just to tell me that my dad bribed her to break up with me and she took the money. The trip ended, she went off to school, and I started drinking myself into a deep pit (most of which I spent on Masato's couch) because I loved her. Like I really did… my life turned upside when my mom passed but she helped me get back on track. After she left, my world turned to shit and I didn't care about anything anymore. I remember waking up one day and having a message from one of my brothers, telling me that our dad had arranged for me to meet the daughter of one of his colleagues. There are other hazy memories rattling around up there but that day on the beach… those were my thoughts before I woke up."

He had to admit he was somewhat proud of himself. His life wasn't a shit storm anymore, and for the first time in years he was actually trying.

 _XXX_

Ren walked up to the podium, coolly, eyes scanning the vast classroom and the many curious faces that stared back at him. Kids from all walks of life and ages watched him, just as equally as he them. Some murmured amongst themselves, stunned that one of the new comers had landed such an important job so quickly. Others were just going by what their parents told them, that he was radical and could not be trusted. To stay away from him at all costs if they could.

He was at a loss.

He wasn't even teacher material.

He couldn't even teach his dog how to sit, let alone anything else. Yet he was supposed to teach kids, the future of the human race, keys? Scales on the piano? The names of composers?

Hell music in general?

Ren put all of that behind him after his mother died he didn't want the constant reminded of what was.

Did he even remember anything she taught him?

His blues studied the young faces, many of them pregnant.

How old were thy?

Twelve? Sixteen?

Varying ages.

"Um…" Ren cleared his throat. "I'm Ren Jinguji, and I guess I'll be teaching you guys music appreciation." Though back in his time, it was called music theory. But that was irrelevant. He spoke with a collected tone. One that didn't suggest that his nerves were beyond on edge. "Are there any instruments in this town? Music books?"

"They're in construction," One of the students replied. "So until we get them, it's your job to teach us about them."

"Right…" Ren nodded. "But first, I'm going to tell you all what my mother used to tell me. You see, she too was a musician, and was very talented. But she was also very wise. She used to say, ' _the vibrations on the air are the breath of god speaking to man's soul. Music is the language of god. We musicians are as close to god as man can be. We hear his voice, we read his lips, we give birth to the children of god who sing his praise. That's what musicians are.'"_

 _XXX_

"This town… it's not right…"

"What makes you state the obvious?"

"While I was at the school, I saw pregnant kids. Pregnant, young kids… how is that right? They're being forced to grow up so fast, how is that acceptable?"

Ren lay next to Piper on a bed of short blade grass, their fingers locked as they watched the setting sun beyond the forest canopy.

"Ringo told you children were the future," Piper said. "Everyone here has a duty to the town, to the future of mankind."

"But to force a child to have a child? Do they even have a choice? Are their parents alright with this?"

Ren's head was spinning. So many questions, and very little answers.

"They've literally taken things back to the dawn of time here," Piper turned her head to look at him.

Azure eyes, brimmed with long berry lashes, continued to stare up at the sky. The fading light shown down onto his tanned skin. There wasn't a blemish in sight, just the beginnings of stubble along his strong jawline. She watched as his chest evenly rose and fell beneath his thin cotton shirt.

"We, us girls… as soon as we start our menstruation cycles, we are paired. I attended the academy for a couple of years after waking up and they paired me. Normally students aren't officially paired until after graduation, but if you get a head start they won't stop you. And if you're dragging your feet, they'll help you along. They have these procreation rooms where you and your partner go just to have sex. It was the craziest thing I'd ever seen."

"Procreation rooms?' Ren cut his eyes away from the sunset to stare at Piper in horrified wonder. "Who were you paired with?"

"Camus."

"Really? That oddball?"

Piper chuckled, "He's really not that bad. He keeps up this front like he's tough, but really he's a nice guy."

"Then why didn't you stay with him?" Ren inquired. "Why would you give me a chance when you had him?"

Ren had only met Camus a handful of times, if that, but the older male left quite the impression seemingly no matter where he went. He tended to keep to himself, something he and Ren had in common, was a man of few words and a cold glare. He couldn't imagine the standoffish male being any other way.

"We… just weren't good for each other." Piper replied, simply.

Ren hummed in response, eyes drifting back above. "What will happen if we don't have a child?" He wondered aloud.

"We'll get re-paired."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 _Piper woke with a startled gasp, eyes wide as she found herself staring up at a stark white ceiling. She sat up in the small bed, movement restricted from the IVs hooked to her arm. Her head was spinning from the sudden movement, her body aching with a tremendous amount of pain._

 _"Ben?" She called. Her throat was sore, her lips extremely dry and cracked. Her jaw was all but stiff from days without movement._

 _She was in a hospital room, nothing but the apparent car accident weighing heavily on her thoughts. And she had no idea where she or her brother were for that matter._

 _"Ben?"_

 _The machine that monitored her heart rate began to beep rapidly, the numbers climbing steadily as she began to panic. Piper could only recall fragments from that day. The car ride, their laughter, the music they were listening to, shards of glass cutting into her skin._

 _"Benjamin!" Piper all but screamed._

 _"Don't you know there are rules when being in a hospital?" A deep, baritone voice suddenly said. A voice she clearly didn't recognize._

 _The door opened slowly, a boy, probably around the same age as Ben, stood in the entranceway. His long arms were folded lightly at his chest._

 _"Who… who the hell are you? Where is my brother? Where am I?"_

 _"You and your brother were in an accident." He gestured towards her wounded arm in a cast and sling. "Your brother is fine, stable, he just hasn't woken up yet. You are in a hospital here, in Wayward Pines."_

 _"Wayward Pines? Where is that?"_

 _Piper got by barely when it came to geography and knowing what city was in what state, so needless to say her knowledge was limited._

 _"Idaho," He replied. "My name is Camus."_

 _Camus sat at the foot of the bed, keeping his distance as Piper regarded him cautiously. He had the liberty of reading her file and knew from the information gathered that she was more than equipped to protect herself. With an impressive knowledge of the human body, Piper could've easily attacked him, cut into a arty, and had him bleeding out in minutes._

 _She was alluring enough; bewitching._

 _"Where are my thing? I need to call our parents. They must be worried we haven't made it by now. I need to let them know where we are so they can come and get us."_

 _"We actually managed to get in contact with Mr. and Mrs. Smith. They know you both are here and the condition you both are in." He gave her a kind smile of reassurance._

 _XXX_

"Isn't this breaking and entering?"

"Not when I'm an invited guest."

"And who said I invited you?"

Thin, pale lips tugged at the corners, "You can never give me a break, can you?"

"Never." Piper glanced up, eyes gleaming playfully. "What's up? Your boss know you're sneaking away again?"

Camus pulled a chair out from under the small dinette table, "No but it's so dead in there that I just had to get away." He spoke as he sat down. "Word around town is you've chosen a partner again."

Every so often Piper found herself in the company of her old partner. It was never planned, the man picked times and locations different from the previous visit- a poor attempt to cover his tracks. There were rules concerning old and new pairs, and Camus had long since be re-paired (a few times in fact). His newest mate, a young First Generation girl by the name of Maria Conners, lived by the rules and felt it a headache for them to be broken.

Though According to Camus, Piper Smith was worth it.

Camus normally kept to himself, he did his job and then went home. But there were times when he felt the need to sneak away and check in on Piper, and this was one of those times. The feeling was mutual, Piper welcomed his company. She cared about his well being despite the pair not being together anymore, and wanted to make sure he too was taking care of himself. Camus was prone to small bouts of depression steaming from their past, and so she turned her attention onto him. Looking for any signs of the spiraling pit he tended to dig for himself.

"I have," Piper mused. "Did you come to congratulate me?"

"Not necessarily," He turned up his nose in protest. "Did you tell him that we were paired?"

"Yeah, he knows."

"Did you tell him about her?"

Piper stiffened, the cutting knife slipping from her grasp ever so slightly. She laid it against the cutting board quietly, her appetite suddenly gone. The look she gave him spoke volumes, a whirlwind of emotions flashed behind her blues. Memories of things she tried desperately to bury surfaced almost immediately, from a wound that would never heal.

"No," She answered softly. "That's not really something you bring up right away. Besides, no one knows about her except for us, Ben and Holly, and Ringo. Why are we even talking about this? I promised myself that I wouldn't talk-"

"You can't brush it off like it never happened and you sure as hell can't ignore her like se never existed. Look at us, we don't even use her name!"

"I know my child existed, I know Sophia existed!"

Camus hummed, a soft smile curving his lips. She hadn't seen him smile like that in two years.

"She was beautiful, just like her mother."

Piper blushed, turning her stare away from the man in her kitchen. Feelings she had spent more time than she would like to admit burying showed themselves as clear as the sky outside.

"I think about her every day… what she would look like, how her voice would sound, what would her personality be like… but I don't sit here and dwell on the past, if I did I would'velost my mind a long time ago." Said Piper. "IS this why you came over? To talk about the past?"

"No," Camus admitted as he stood. "I came because I want you to be careful."

"What?" Golden brows furrowed in confusion.

"There are rumors going around that some townsfolk are trying to start a rebellion. Apparently someone doesn't like the way the show is being ran. Holly has been seen talking to a few of the suspects.Either it's because of her job or because she's part of the issue itself. You spend a lot of time with her, and I don't want you getting wrapped up in her mess. Same for your brother, so… be careful."

 _XXX_

 _Piper sat in front of the small window, waiting for her brother to finish dressing so they could finally leave. After spending an extra four days in the hospital, in addition to her own week's stay, the Smith siblings were finally being discharged. Clouds hung over head, and stray droplets of rain clung to the glass._

 _"Glad to see you're doing better."_

 _Piper didn't even bother to turn around, she had gotten used to the boy's presence by now. Camus had made it a habit of stopping by to check in on her. A nice yet unneeded gesture. She didn't want any connections to the small town, she just wanted to see her parents and go home._

 _"Yeah…" She murmured, keeping her eyes forward on the mountains of into the distance._

 _"Well, whenever you both are ready I will escort you to the hotel."_

 _"Hotel? What hotel? I thought my parents were coming."_

 _"They haven't made it yet, said it could be a couple of days. Flights are delayed due to weather."_

 _Her brows knitted as she sighed. Piper supposed she understood, but she couldn't help but feel anxious and annoyed. Here was something about the town that just caused all the hair on her body to stand on end._

 _Everything was just too perfect to be real._

 _Piper missed her room, her own bed. Hell she even missed the old creaky mattress she slept on back at her dorm. She missed the normality that was her well thought out life._

 _She missed her school work, the smell of the classrooms as she and her classmates were the first students to use the rooms at the start of a new day. The cheap coffee baristas passed off as high quality, sandwiches on stale bread that were still surprisingly delicious. Piper missed her neighborhood, the neighbors that had been around since she and Ben were kids._

 _The oddly shaped bushes her mother insisted on cutting, the oil stains on their driveway. Aside from his career, Mr. Smith loved working on cars. Something he and his son had in common. The lake she spent most of her summers at, collecting all types of plant and aquatic life for science camp- a faithful tradition she upheld every summer since elementary school._

 _She missed Jackson._

 _The way he laughed when they were together, and smiled. A wide, toothy smile that broadcasted all thirty-two of his beautiful teeth. The way he always seemed to smell so sweet, like a bakery, every time she saw him._

 _Piper couldn't shake the nagging feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. Ben had always teased her about how quickly she got home sick. How the smallest of things had her all but running back home to their parents. But this was different._

 _Completely different._

 _Piper just wanted to go home, and no matter how much she tried she couldn't ignore the small voice in the back of her mind. The voice that told her she'd probably never see her home and loved ones again. That all her hopes, dreams, goals, and hard work towards a promising future suddenly meant nothing._

 _"I don't have my cellphone." Piper voiced suddenly, turning to face the stoic boy. His skin appeared even more pale due to the navy colored sweater he wore. His icy stare studied her closely as he watched her mindlessly fidget. "I want to call my parents."_

 _"When you arrived you didn't have one on you," Said Camus. "But there's a phone at the hotel you could probably use."_

 _"Oh of course my phone wasn't there," Piper said, sarcastically. "I guess my wallet wasn't there either. Or the bag with all my clothes in it, not my money, school books. No, the only things in that car were me, Ben, and the clothes on our backs." She rolled her eyes, tightly folding her arms._

 _Well, folding them as best she could._

 _Camus huffed an annoyed sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was just trying to do as he was told, that's it._

 _No more, no less._

 _But the task itself was proving to be more difficult than he was intending it to be for reasons unknown to him._

 _Sure this Piper Smith was the first non-native he'd ever dealt with personally, and he had been warned in advance that they could be wearisome. But Piper took things to an entirely new level. She was the most exasperating person he'd ever met, with an attitude that wasn't much to brag about. And that was saying something because his own personality left much to be desired._

 _"Look," Camus finally said. "I don't know where your stuff is. I'm just here as an escort."_

 _Piper simply scoffed, turning her back to him. "If it's all the same to you, I would like to wait for my brother alone."_

 _XXX_

 _Piper trotted down the long staircase, skidding to a halt when she noticed the empty key bowl beside the front door._

 _"Ben?" She called._

 _She couldn't recall hearing him come home the night before from his study session with his American Lit group and she hadn't heard his shower running that morning either._

 _Piper had grown to expect her parents not coming home at night, they worked horrible hours together so she always knew where they were._

 _Recently there had been a string of random murders they were both working so the job kept them away from home for days on end. So it had just been her and Benjamin for the last couple of days. But not finding Ben when she woke up wasn't the norm. Piper continued her way down the stairs, making a stop in the kitchen before heading off to school. She made a quick breakfast out of a bowl of cereal, grabbed her bookbag off the countertop, and was out the backdoor._

 _"Morning, Piper."_

 _Jackson Reed, Piper's oldest friend (and newly acquired boyfriend), joined her on her commute to school. She and the boy were juniors at the local high school, where they had nearly every class together with the exception of their electives. While Piper thrived in forensic science classes geared towards her college major, Jack opted for culinary arts._

 _"Morning, Jacky. Have you heard from Ben? He wasn't home this morning, or last night I think."_

 _Piper adjusted the straps of her backpack as they continued their hike to school._

 _"I think he said he was going to stay over at Keith's after their study group dispersed. He texted me when he couldn't get in touch with you."_

 _That's right, Piper had her phone turned off most of the night due to studying. Everyone was used to it by then though, the teen cramming for finals and midterms and shutting out everything around her to prepare. So her parents left various notes all over the house and Ben went through Jackson to get to her._

 _Piper hummed at the realization, nodding her head._

 _The day, of course went on as they normally did. Piper going from class to class, and seeing her brother in between. Her ignoring the hushed whispers of the paranoid after listening to yet another podcast of the impending doom of their race and planet._

 _She mocked the thought, all the logic was there. Humans had been around for hundreds of thousands of years, it just didn't make any sense. The black plague, ebola, malaria, and various other diseases and genetic mutations have yet to destroy the race but some unknown mutation that's never been heard of by anyone except some loon was supposed to?_

 _Her parents, her mother specifically, worked in the medical field for crying out loud and not even she believed a word the quack was saying. Besides, Piper had better things to worry about. Like upcoming finals and college tours, and what she was going to do the first half of summer until science camp started. And then, of course, spend some time with her brother before he left for college._

 _XXX_

"Is she still asleep?" Ben asked as he brewed a fresh pot of coffee.

"She is," Holly nodded as she joined her husband in the kitchen.

"I love it when she's over. It reminds me of old times."

"I know you do." The brunette smiled.

"Things are going great with her and Ren. When should we tell him?"

"Do you think we should? Look at what happened the last time we told him something. He ended up in the hospital."

"True, but with that group with the people we already have? We know we can't take down the walls, but we can get rid of the corrupt and do something about those First Generation brats. Get this town in some decent order."

"That's easier said than done. We've been planning this for over a year now with very little progress."

 _XXX_

Piper stood in front of the full length mirror in Holly and Ben's guest bedroom. She held up the dress Holly had given to her, face scrunching up in disapproval. It was a medium sized dress with two different tones of lilac with celeste pink in stripes. Now where Holly dug up some of the dresses she owned was beyond her, though Piper would never admit aloud that the dress was a perfect fit. It was snug yet loose, and hugged her curves nicely.

Not that she wanted to show off for Ren or anything.

Piper groaned, hanging the dress back in the closet before dropping down onto the bed. It was Ren's idea to attend the festival that night in the first place. Apparently his friends (and she could probably guess who) thought it would be a good idea for them to at least try to meet the rest of the town, and they wanted him to join.

Thus her quiet night alone was being replaced by fake smiles, bright lights, and obnoxious kids too drunk for their own good.

Ren had, of course, been reluctant to agree. His teaching job already gave him enough unwanted attention and the last thing he wanted was to be more in the open. If the town found out anything else about him, hell they could go ahead and live his life for him. But even after two thousand years, Ren still couldn't say no to Haruka.

Or Masato for that matter.

So there Piper stayed for the next hour or so, thinking of ways she could get out of going that night. But with the universe and dress taunting her, nothing legit enough came to mind.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"Don't you boys look handsome." Haruka said as she stepped into the living room. She smiled sweetly as they stopped conversing amongst themselves to turn, looking back at her. She had to admit, they all cleaned up so nicely.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Syo asked as he adjusted his hat and hair for the billionth time. "These people don't know us. They haven't made any attempts to get to know us, and-"

"And we haven't made any effort to get to know them either." Haruka chided. "Outside of Piper, Ben, Holly, and Tomochika we really don't know anyone else. And if this really is the new norm, we don't have a choice but to get to know everyone."

The festival was always held in the center of town, where 5th and Main Street met. The welcoming committee strung up the usual bright white lights that hung from the electric lines, light fixtures were wound in silvery tulle and blooming flower buds, and people pulled out their finest clothes. While some townsfolk preferred to make dishes to share, a potluck of sorts, others preferred to leave some of their shops open for business.

The Johnson's Bakery, McAlister's Candy Parlor, and the Bier Garten were among the few and business was steady well after the sun set.

Young children bustled around with life, some clung to their mother's sides, eyes wide with wonder and bellies full with sweets. Others giggled from up on the merry-go-round, shouting for their parents to look at them.

For a moment the reality of what was Wayward Pines seemed to fade as chatter and loud laughter filled the normally tense air. People who wouldn't normally converse with others returned smiles and shook hands. And those whom were the life of the party brought even more enthusiasm with them. For a moment the fear that lingered over the town was replaced by a sense of wholeness and merriment, even if it was just for one night a month.

What he thought would be a waste of his time, turned into a night of smiles and warm welcomes. Ren, with Piper on his arm, met quite a few of his students' parents (whom were also out and about) and they had nothing but praise for the impromptu teacher. It made him feel good, passing on what his mother had long since gave him, and for the first time in a long while he felt like he had a purpose.

"So I take it things are going well?" Piper grinned.

"If that's what you want to call it," Ren said.

Piper chuckled, eyes gleaming, as she stared up at him.

She was beautiful, even more so now that the wall she kept up for so long crumbled at his feet. It was all but nostalgic, as he watched her, reminding him of a time long gone.

"Oh?"

Ren watched as Piper's smile faltered slightly before falling completely, as a small group of boys approached them.

Yamato Hyuga, one of the few people in Wayward Pines Piper absolutely could not stand. Just being in the same vicinity as the boy made her bile churn. He was brash and confident, something that didn't usually go well with small towns and their people. The First Generationer has had it out for Piper since she woke up, seemingly taking no for an answer.

"You finally caved in and joined a town event like the rest of us." He said with a playful smirk.

"It's more along the lines of me being here per request." Piper replied crisply.

Ren regarded the younger male with mild interest. He'd heard about the First Generation from Holly in great detail, and from what he could conclude the kids were self righteous pricks that felt they were entitled to any and everything.

Yamato only seemed amused by Ren's lack of interest in him as he observed him closely. There wasn't a big age gap between the two, and it was obvious who's the better looking and more suited to be Piper's partner. He had an extremely bright future ahead of him, and wasn't some washed up drunk with family issues. Yamato would be lying if he said he wasn't anticipating her showing up with him that night, that way he could see this Ren Jinguji himself. Word spreads quickly in a town where people tended to have too much time on their hands. And when news of Piper Smith finally accepting a suitor caught fire he simply had to see the fellow that managed to win her over.

Yamato was thoroughly disappointed.

He would've had more respect if it had been Camus again. But a las it wasn't, and there he was literally face to face with the biggest loser left in the human race… literally.

"Interesting," Yamato smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ren Jinguji. I am Yamato Hyuga, member of the First Generation second graduating class."

Ren acknowledged the boy's extended hand, giving it a firm shake and taking note of what looked like a class ring on his finger. "Likewise." Was his dry reply.

"You're not the first suitor that has tried to court Piper," The youngster went on, enticing an eye roll from the blonde.

She was starting to run low on the alcoholic drink she was nursing and quickly. By the end of the night, Piper was going to want to hang herself. Anything was better than leaving her house again.

"Though you're the first she's accepted in a long time. How did you accomplish such a thing?"

Ren scoffed with an equally dark grin. "I woke up in a hospital bed looking like shit and then almost died again. Try almost dying, chicks seem to dig that."

As he said this, Ren snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his hand rested neatly on her narrow hip. Piper blushed as she allowed Ren to hold her. Normally she wasn't for public displays of affection (lord knows the townspeople talked about her enough already), but maybe now the unruly boy would take a hint and leave her be.

Seeing Piper's reaction to the other male's touch sparked curiosity within Yamato, and it gleamed with desire in his dark orange eyes.

"Well if you ever change your mind, my offer is still on the table." Yamato said, lips pressed to the rim of his beverage glass.

Ren's expression remained cool at the boy's boldness, the nerve of that little shit.

"You know, I had a feeling you Generation kids had a bad habit of wanting things that didn't belong to them. And you just proved me right."

He excused himself, carting Piper across the town's square where his friends were waiting. Yamato watched as the pair disappeared among the sea of faces, his smile dropping.

"No luck again?" Shion asked, stepping up to the seething teen. He chuckled as his friend shot him a glare. "Relax Yamato," He purred. "You know we always get what we want."

"True," Yamato hummed. "Get the boys together, I need to find out everything there is to know about Mr. Jinguji."

 _XXX_

"I'm so happy you came out tonight." Holly went on as Piper spoke to her over the phone. "And you looked so lovely in that dress, I knew you would. Ren cleans up nicely!"

Piper hummed to let the brunette know that she was halfway listening to her excited rambles. In truth, the blonde was exhausted both physically and emotionally. She hadn't been out in front of the town as a pair in years, and it was just as nerve wrecking as she remembered it being. Their stares and silent questions, the way they scrutinized Ren without even knowing him. If only they knew just how gentle and fragile he was.

And The Generation, Piper scoffed, got worse by the bunch. They weren't much to brag about when she attended the academy for a short while, but now they were completely out of hand.

"Who was that younger boy talking to you and Ren?" Holly asked.

"What?"

"The boy with the unruly odd hair, who was that? Is he a friend of yours?"

Ah, of course.

Yamato Hyuga.

Piper always seemed to forget that Holly was always silently watching, always hovering not too far away.

"A rash I can't seem to get rid of." Piper murmured.

Yamato wasn't a threat back when they first crossed paths. Piper had kept to herself for the most part, with the exception of a few people she would exchange words with from time to time. He made advances, sure, but it didn't take much for Piper to shoot him down. Especially after she and Camus were officially declared a pair.

But Yamato got more persistent as he got older.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, which the blonde thought was odd considering how late it was. Piper hesitated for only a moment before motioning over to answer, the last thing she needed was to toss unwanted company off of her porch. But on the other side, to her surprise, stood Ren with a small bag draped over his shoulder.

"Hey," Piper grinned. She was barely able to contain the anxious bubble that rumbled her stomach at just the sight of him. "What's up?"

"Erm… my house was broken into," He said. "Can I crash here?"

Piper blinked, "Sure… of course, come in." She stepped aside to grant him access. "What exactly happened?"

Ren offered her a shrug, "Dunno." He answered. "I didn't go straight home after leaving you with Ben and Holly. I went to Masato's with Tokiya for a little while, and when I got back to my place I found the front door wide open. Living room and bedroom were torn to shit, but the classy bitches spared the fine china."

"Um… Holly, I'm going to have to talk to you tomorrow. Give Ben my love, and thanks again for walking me home."

"No problem, dear." Piper could all but hear the smile in the brunette's voice. "Lock up, good night."

Piper returned the plastic receiver to its base and then turned back to face Ren. When she noted the suit he still dawned, she signaled for him to follow her up the stairs. Ren walked behind her quietly, admiring his partner's living space along the way. It was neat, from what he could see and how he assumed it would be, everything in its designated place. Her bedroom was just as immaculate, with the exception of her bed. The linens were in disarray from the previous night's sleep.

"You can go ahead and get comfortable. You can use the shower to freshen up." Said Piper.

Ren's lip curved upward in a crooked smile of thanks, fingers getting to work at the small buttons of his shirt.

Piper admired the strawberry blonde's strong shoulders, blue eyes roaming over his fine skin as she watched him undress. A slight yet defined blush bloomed in her cheeks. Toned muscles moved beneath sun kissed skin as he slipped out of his shirt.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Said Ren.

"Don't mention it," She dismissed. "It's odd that someone would do that. No one has ever had their homes vandalized before."

Though Piper had somewhat of an idea who the culprit(s) could be. Ren had been living quietly, peacefully even, until that night. She had seen first hand what particular groups of kids could do if they didn't get their way. So a few pieces of damaged property while Ren wasn't home was not only a warning sign to him, but also a glimpse into just how much power the privileged and ruthless teens had.

Ren hadn't witness shop owners attempting to give the rowdy bunch an earful for disrupting the peace, or how those same shop owners would return to their workplaces to either find their shops broken into with various debris strung about, or would return beaten and bruised.

The boy disappeared into the adjoined bathroom to shower, and Piper could almost immediately smell the scented soap he used. She inhaled, a strong robust scent poured from under the shut door. She fell back into her pillows, eyes settling on the ceiling fan blades as they spun. Piper didn't know how much time had passed before Ren reappeared, dressed down in his pajamas and a white cotton shirt. He sighed contentedly as he toweled his hair. He caught the blush in Piper's face and chuckled lightly.

"I like your shower better," Said Ren. "A hell of a lot more spacious than mine. Also, your shampoo smells nice."

"You were in there smelling my stuff?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Piper pursed her lips together as she stared back at him, a playful smirk on his lips.

 _XXX_

It was no surprise to Ren that he couldn't sleep that night. Sometimes he suffered from insomnia, had been since he entered high school. Once his mind started wondering it was often hard to shut everything down to get the much needed rest.

Though that night it wasn't random thoughts keeping him awake, but the body next to him. Ren couldn't remember the last time he shared a bed with someone he genuinely cared about. Yes, there was his ex, but everyone after her was far and few between.

But the actual mind fuck was, in his opinion, was the fact that this was her bed instead of his own. Sure Ren spent most nights away from his own home, but that was mostly when he was too drunk off his ass to make it to his apartment, or call Masato to come and get him.

Ren was sober this go around, and he found himself staring at the back of the blonde's head as she slept peacefully beside him.

How did this not bother her?

Well, it didn't bother him per say. He just marveled at the dramatic turn of events. Even though it was two thousand years later, it was better late than never.

Piper was so modest, compared to his other lovers. Sure they held hands, they hugged, but they hadn't kissed yet.

Correction…

They hadn't made out yet.

Swapped spit, all that jazz.

And the thought of sex hadn't even crossed his mind. Though he wouldn't be opposed if she wanted to.

They talked about their days, their thoughts, their interests, and hobbies. They communicated on an intimate level verses the physical, and he had no idea he would enjoy something so little and ordinary so much.

"Piper?" Ren called softly. "Piper?" He gave her head a poke.

She stirred, rolling over sluggishly as her sleep filled eyes opened and tried to focus.

"Huh? You ok?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh… oh…" Piper yawned. "I'm sorry, do you want a book to read? A glass of warm milk?"

"Were you ever in love? You know, before waking up here?" Ren asked, staring into the depths of her blues.

At this Piper blinked, taken back by his sudden question at such a time. But after a brief moment, she nodded.

"I was," She admitted quietly. "It's just one of those things I choose to not talk about."

"You lost him too?"

Again, she nodded. "His name was Jackson, and he was my best friend. What did they used to say…? Be with someone that's like your best friend? Well anyways, I was. We grew up together, our mothers had been friends since high school and worked together. So naturally they assumed we should be friend too, and it actually worked out. Ben, of course, didn't agree with his baby sister having a guy for a close friend but Jack grew on him too. He had this magnetic personality, people were drawn to him. We were close and did everything together. But as we got older, and our interest started to change, Ben found his love for sports and Jack and I got closer. One day, I looked at Jack… actually looked at him, and realized he had the most beautiful soul." Piper paused, lips turning up into a soft smile. "What about you? After your ex?"

Ren didn't have to think about that one. "No," He answered easily. "After her everyone was just a quick lay. Really lost my morals… I didn't really want to have anyone else around. I put up this wall, my trust was shot after that whole experience."

"And what about now?"

"Now? What, two thousand plus years later? I think I'm fine now." Said Ren. "I'm over all of that, literally no point in holding onto all those feelings."

Piper nodded her head, seemingly agreeing.

"What took you so long to pair up again?" He asked. Ren knew it had been a while since she and Camus were a thing. And considering the fact that they're hounding little kids to get knocked up for the greater good, it had to be one hell of a reason. "Did you just not like anyone or…?"

Pipe grew so quietly Ren thought she might have fallen back asleep. He had no idea she was internally struggling with herself. Should she or should she not answer, and if it was too soon. But she resolved her inner turmoil by sitting up in bed. She lifted her shirt just enough for Ren to see the pale scar that stretched along the length of her stomach.

"This is the only physical remembrance I have left of my daughter." Piper began.

At this Ren sat up, startled and wide eyed. "Wait, you had a child?" He asked, unable to hide his skepticism. "With Camus?"

Ren had no idea he had it in him.

He suddenly felt sorry for the guy, Piper too.

"I did, and she was beautiful. You'll come to see that the longer you're here in Wayward Pines, the more you don't remember things from the past, or it'll get harder to remember that life. All you will know is this life, this life's problems. But I knew, the instant I saw her… I wanted to name her after my mother…because my mother had the same birthmark she had, in the same place. I can remember a birthmark, but not my mom's face…" She chuckled miserably. "Camus and I ended up conceiving after we left the academy, and it just…happened. We were scared at first, but then the fear wore off and we were happy. Everyone was, and Camus couldn't wait to be a dad. He loved her so much from the moment he found out. I didn't have any problems, no morning sickness or any weird cravings. It was perfect."

"Then what happened?"

"I got sick," Piper said. "Or at least that's what they told me. You would think Shinning thought about any and all aliments that could follow us here, but no. You would think he would medically screen us, to see if we were even healthy enough to have children. Sure they do physicals, but we need more than that and the technology needed isn't here. I had a miscarriage, later than what is considered normal. So to go from feeling movement and hearing a heartbeat to nothing was… it was devastating. I blamed myself, Camus spiraled into depression, and we grew apart. I don't ever want to experience that again, and I kept to myself to keep it from happening. We all know about our expectations."

"I'm so sorry," Ren said quietly staring down at his hands. "I didn't know."

"Not a lot of people do," She reasoned.

"Thank you for telling me," He said.

There was a shared moment of silence between them before Ren reached over to cup Piper's face. She looked back at him in question, a single brow arched, when she caught his small smile.

It wasn't one of those smiles she had been seeing, the satisfied and confident smirks. No, this was an actual smile. And it was beautiful. His lips pulled back completely, revealing rows of sparkling whites. Beneath his eyes formed small wrinkles, even his lashes seemed to curl more.

Ren truly was a handsome, troubled young Man.

He murmured something, Piper was far too engrossed in just how much the smile brought out smaller features in his face (like how his eyes squinted to near close, a minute childhood scar rested in the crook of one of the eyelid folds) to decipher what exactly, when soft lips met her own.

Ren placed gentle caresses along Piper's face, a single finger brushed the smooth skin under her bottom lip. Piper lightly ran the tip of her tongue over her partner's lower lip. Ren, of course, obliged as he granted her access to his mouth. Her tongue slipped between his teeth with ease, exploring, as she gently stroked the inside of his mouth. She ghosted over sensitive nerves, enticing a deep groan from within the boy's chest. Ren pulled the blonde onto his lap, each of her legs settling on either side of his waist as he pulled her plump lip between his teeth playfully before letting go.

"My, aren't you affectionate tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Ren was the last person to wake up the following day. And when he did he found himself alone. His brow furrowed as she stared at the empty side of the bed for a moment. Back then he would be the first to rise after a night at a girl's place. That way he could get the hell out before whomever the female was woke up. Normally he was long gone by the time they noticed he was missing.

His eyes scanned the medium sized room. He found out a lot about a girl just by her room alone. And for the most part what he found out about whatever female he was screwing at the time wasn't worth talking about.

But Piper's room was different, unlike his own. Small glass bottles, which Ren assumed was perfume, sat atop her dresser arranged in a neat line. In the corner sat a small stack of books, some with titles he recognized.

Ren suddenly felt ashamed, his room (technically his entire house) was a tragic mess compared to hers. Some of his clothes made it into the hamper, whereas some stayed wherever he managed to take them off at. Empty glasses found new homes at his bedside, and had been there for so long some started to collect a not so thin film of dust.

He would have to do some serious cleaning before he ever allowed her to come over.

Ren decided it was best to eventually get up, making his way to the staircase he trotted quietly down in search of the blonde. Sunlight shown through the many windows while music played softly off in the distance. He found piper in the kitchen, motioning around the space as she made breakfast. Her golden tresses were pinned atop her head sloppily, her large sweater hung off her shoulders.

"Good morning," She smiled as she noticed him lingering in the entranceway.

"Morning," Ren grinned. "Why are you up so early?"

"I always get up early."

Ren couldn't say the same.

"What are you making?"

"Just throwing a few things together," Said Piper. "Rations are starting to run low."

"What do we do when that happens?" Asked Ren.

"Wait for them to bring more down from the mountain." Piper pointed out her kitchen window to the mountain range that surrounded the town. "There's apparently a lab where medical supplies come from and there's a whole wing dedicated to food storage. Personally I've never been, not many people here have, yet we have at the same time. Supposedly that's where the cryo pods are kept."

"What do you have to do to be able to get in there?"

Piper shrugged, "Be part of the medical team or police force. Camus has gone a few times, said it's weird in there."

"Define weird."

"He's never elaborated," Said Piper. "All I know is that he hated it. Said it was like something out of a Syfy movie."

Ren knew there was more to the town that met the eye. The hidden cameras and mics were proof of that. Maybe the puppet masters were up in the mountains, and maybe they could answer some questions for him.

Like why in the hell did they pick him?

 _XXX_

Ren looked around his disheveled living room with a deep sigh. It would take him forever to clean up alone, and calling his friends was out of the question. He didn't want them to worry, or taking the law into their own hands. And so he got to work on fixing his little hovel to what he deemed was liveable. He found that nothing was stolen, not that he had a lot of valuables in the first place. Just broken glass from plates and glasses from the kitchen. A couple of vases he hated had met their end too. Ren was, though, disappointed to see the painting that hung over his fireplace go. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a simple sun setting over the ocean. But to him it reminded him of home. Of growing up along the coast where his mother could walk him out to the end of their backyard and the pure ocean water would greet them. Where the air was thick with salt.

It now lay in pieces on the floor.

Ren didn't know how much time had passed before he started to see progress. It wasn't until Masato showed up that he stopped in his tidying.

"What in the world happened here?" His friend asked as he glanced around.

Granted the place still looked a mess, Ren had to admit that it looked better than it had before Masato arrived.

"Redecorating."

"Redecorating?"

"Yes."

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"Sometimes… it this one of those times?"

Masato just started back at him incredulously.

"Look, the place was broken into. Most likely those First Generation brats that have it out for Piper."

"What?" The other coughed. "What's going on? What do they want with Piper?"

"Not sure yet. I'm stuck between wanting to breed with her or harvesting her lovely organs since rations are running low and I'm pretty sure cannibalism is literally around the corner."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Today? No, why?"

"Because you're not making any sense."

"Do I ever?"

"Are you going to be safe here? Did they take anything?"

Ren scanned the room once again, "I should be alright." He said. "If they wanted me dead, I'm sure they would've done so by now. And that goes for everyone. I've got a Mr. Brad Cash (interesting fellow once you meet him with oddly colored socks) coming out to fix the window and the locks on the door tomorrow."

Masato frowned noticeably, something he was doing a lot those days no thanks to Ren. "Take care of yourself, will you? I would be very upset if something happened to you."

"As would I." Ren agreed. He gave the latter his signature smirk, asking, "Care to help? This would go quicker if you did."

 _XXX_

Ren watched as his students piled out of his classroom, some waving with their kind farewells, others conversing amongst themselves in their little groups no longer willing to give him anymore of their time. He was secretly jealous of the youth, how they didn't have a care in the world (especially their world) must be truly blissful. He thought for a moment, only a moment, that he would have some down time before his next class piled in.

"Good morning, Mr. Jinguji."

It was such a nice thought to have.

Ren glanced up to find Yamato and another student, one he didn't recognize from the band of misfits (meaning another person he wouldn't care for in other words), leaning casually against a row of desks.

"Morning, kids." There was an emphasis on kids, because that's what they were.

Annoying.

Overly privileged.

Kids.

"I heard what happened to your house, that's such a shame." Yamato said. "Things don't normally happen like that here."

"You mean unless rules are broken or someone's toes gets stepped on." Ren pointed out. "Such an interesting form of hierarchy."

"You see, the rules are set in place for a reason. We follow them all, thus we live happily."

"I've been meaning to ask about you lot. What makes you all so special? Because it seems like you can break the so called law whenever you want, push people around, and a whole bunch of other random crap and people are either too afraid to confront you or the police turns a blind eye."

"We are the promised few," The youth boasted. "We are who will ensure that we humans have a fighting chance at survival. We are strong, we are healthy. We are what we need to make sure that we do not die out. What is your purpose, Ren Jinguji? The town drunk?"

"It's more along the lines of impromptu music teacher with emotional baggage, amateur town drunk, and partner to Piper Smith."

His lips curved into a self satisfied smirk as the last statement visibly struck a nerve with the boy.

Check mate.

"How is Piper, by the way?" Yamato asked smoothly.

"She's fine," Replied Ren dryly.

"It was so nice of her to open up her home to you in your time of need."

"She's my girlfriend, after all. So I would assume she would."

"Just… don't let any harm come to her, will you? We've seen your… suggestive history, and, well, your current state is no better. Trouble has a way of finding you, Mr. Jinguji and it would upset a lot of people if innocent parties were harmed on your account."

Ren took what the youth said into consideration.

Well, not really. But it pleased him nonetheless to at least humor the boy and his entourage.

"I'm no navy seal but I'm pretty sure I can protect her. Thanks for your concern."

"See to it that you do. Because I can promise you, if anything happens to her you'll regret it."

Ah.

Was Ren ever this infatuated with someone he didn't have a chance with? He honestly couldn't recall. But he did know he didn't take too kindly to being threatened, even if he could handle his own.

"Listen boy," Ren had had enough of this. "You come for me, you better know what you're doing." He gestured towards the door. "You can show yourselves out."

* * *

A/N: If you made it this far, again… congrats. If you've noticed, I've posted half the story so far. I will post the other half once I get the time. Again, I encourage reviews and will be more than willing to answer any questions you have via PM. No hateful comments please, if you didn't enjoy what you've read so far I thank you for your time and wish you well. But DO NOT leave any negativity in my comments. If you haven't given the show a try, you should! Seasons 1 and 2 are on Hulu.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 _"Come with me." Camus said as he held out his hand for her to take._

 _It had been a few weeks since Piper Smith and her brother, Benjamin, were woken up to the world he'd always known. Wayward Pines was all he and other natives knew, and like others that had been woke up she was not handling the change well._

 _She kept to herself, and was rarely seen outside of Holly Davis' house. The slightly older woman had opened up her home to the Smiths', growing quite fond of them in the short time they've been there. But that was just her nature, nurturing._

 _Benjamin seemed to be faring well enough with a few of the changes, Piper on the other hand…_

 _The blonde stared up at him in question, brows knitted._

 _"Why?" Piper asked dryly. She glanced around. "Who let you in?"_

 _"Your brother," Said Camus. "He's worried about you and so am I ."_

 _"You have no reason to be." She said. "I'm fine."_

 _"You're lying."_

 _"So it's odd that I only leave the house to go to school? Like there's more here to do…?"_

 _"You haven't made an effort to talk to anyone."_

 _"Why do you even care?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _And Camus didn't._

 _There was just something alluring about the stubborn blonde that has left him undoubtedly bewitched for reasons unknown. There was just so much he dint know about her and wanted to. Where she came from and what did she remember about her past life?_

 _Piper continued to stare at him in question, unmoving._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"Hell no."_

 _"Understandable."_

 _The girl rolled her eyes, arm folding tighter at her chest. "If I come with you, will you promise to leave me alone?"_

 _"If I could, then I would." He smiled, bashfully._

 _She regarded him once more before reluctantly following him out the front door. Piper walked with caution, keeping a decent amount of space between herself and the mysterious boy. She lost track of just how long they had been walking, before she found herself on the outskirts of town._

 _"Um…" She stopped in her tracks. "Are you going to kill me?"_

 _Camus too stopped, turning to face her. She waited, rather impatiently, for him to answer._

 _She was definitely an odd one._

 _"What?" He coughed._

 _"You're leading me into the woods," Piper pointed out. "Normally when a girl is led into the woods she's entire about to get felt up on by some dude (which if you try I will thumb your eyes out of your skull) or she's going to die. I'm going with the latter of the two."_

 _Camus sighed, pinching the brim of his nose._

 _This girl was ridiculous._

 _"I take it you watch a lot of movies," He reasoned._

 _"And the news, and crime shows. It's how you stay informed."_

 _News? Crime shows? These were things from her time. Not necessarily a reality in his._

 _"I'm not going to kill you."_

 _"How do I know this?" She didn't know him._

 _"Because I would've done so already," Explained the boy. "Poisoned your food, suffocated you with a pillow in the hospital when you so graciously threw milk at me, pushed you down the stairs at the academy… the opportunities have definitely presented themselves, but I am not a murderer."_

 _Not that Camus would tell her if he was anyway._

 _"You're persistent."_

 _Camus chuckled, "So I've noticed."_

 _Piper hummed in acknowledgement, continuing her trot behind him. She studied the way his body moved beneath is clothes. He had a strong gate, with long and confident strides. He had a noticeably strong build, toned arms and legs. She watched as the muscles in his back and shoulders flexed as he ducked under lower hanging branches and created a path for her to follow._

 _Camus sort of reminded Piper of Jack. Though the brunette boy was lean where Camus is not. The ends of his sandy locks caught on his shirt as he moved, molding to the length of his neck._

 _Too engrossed in her own thoughts, Piper lost her footing. She fell into the body in front of her, causing both of them to tumble into a bed of dirty leaves below. Camus groaned, head lolling, before reaching up to touch her face._

 _"You alright?" He asked, staring up into wide blue eyes._

 _Piper was close enough to feel his warm breath against her face, could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath the palms of her hands. "Yeah…" She nodded. "I'm sorry…"_

 _"It's okay," Said Camus._

 _Piper stared down at the boy dumbfounded. The hand that caressed her face stayed in place, burning the skin beneath the large, cool, appendage._

 _"Do you still find me to be a nuisance?" Camus questioned quietly._

 _"No."_

 _XXXX_

"Did you make them?"

"I did."

Expert hands glided over the tiny wooden box, lifting the small lid. To the untrained eye it appeared to be a little girl's music box, complete with a compartment large enough for a few pieces of jewelry. But beneath said storage space was a small handmade bomb with a blast that could take out a single home or shop.

"All I have to do is use this remote to turn them on. It's programmed for both long and short distances depending on where the truck is stopped."

"Brilliant."

"There will be two trucks, one carrying decoys for the town's people and the other to act as one great bomb."

"Is it going to be enough?"

"To take out the important stuff? Yes. But we don't have resources to waste and we don't want anything do big that we run the risk of damaging the fence or wiping out the whole town. We don't need people who are trigger happy handling this."

 _XXXX_

Haruka stared at her pantry in silent worry, its contents dangerously low. "I don't know if we'll have enough to last us through next week." She said, turning to face Otoya.

The boy sat at their kitchen table, fingers drumming against the hard plaster. "What are we going to do then?" He asked.

"We'll we've never had to survive on rations before," Said Haruka. "I don't really know…"

"I don't like this." Otoya said.

"Like what?"

"This!" He gestured around them. "The rules, the systematic structure and hierarchy, living off rations for the rest of my life! Being stuck here, my friends, _our f_ riends, pretending they're happy when they're not! It's all bullshit!"

That was it.

Otoya, the normally sweet boy, had finally cracked. Haruka joined him at the table, taking his hands into her own.

"Listen to me," She began. "You are going to have to keep it together. This hasn't been easy on any of us, you know that. Syo didn't sleep for weeks, and the little he did get left him an emotional wreck. Tokiya barely speaks to any one anymore unless he actually has to or is forced to, Ren struggling to find himself more now than ever, and everyone else is just ignoring how they feel… including me. Part of being human means learning to adapt. We have no choice if we want to live." Haruka gave his hand a squeeze.

"I'm… just so tired… of all the strained and fake smiles." Otoya hung his head.

"Pay them all no mind, no one else matters but us and the group." She responded. "If we must enjoy life in Wayward Pines, we can ignore them all."

 _XXXX_

Ren had to admit, he officially hated leaving Piper's house. It was warm and welcoming compared to his cold tomb some blocks away.

Not to mention her cooking.

Wasn't as good as Holly's, but she knew her way around the kitchen well enough and that was more than he could say for himself.

They could sit and talk for hours, or he would lay in her lap while she read aloud to him. Didn't matter what it was, as long as she was right there beside him.

"Well don't you look dashing." Piper teased as she watched him dress.

Ren could wear a burlap sack and she would still fawn over him. He was simply that handsome.

The boy chuckled, "That means a lot coming from you." He said in reply.

Piper too chuckled before a brief silence settled over them. Ren watched her in the bathroom mirror, eventually their blues clashing. In that small amount of time, tiny bits of their previous night together came back. A flash of bare skin and tangled sheets flooded back in a rush, tongues danced, hands roamed, body against body enjoying the feel of the latter.

She approached him without saying a word, wrapping her thin arms around his waist while her cheeks rested against his back. Ren smelt good, like always. Like freshly washed linens drying out in a warm summer's breeze, or fresh cotton. His skin was still warm from his shower.

Ren could feel the faint rasp of her heartbeat against him as they stood in silence. A flicker of surprise flashed in the boy's eyes when Piper suddenly took him into her hand. Nimble fingers easily slipped past the waistband of his trousers, gripping his thick, docile shaft. His eyes fluttered closed as she gave him a squeeze, coaxing him to life.

"Don't start something you can't finish, babe." Ren warned in a sultry tone that curled the girl's toes.

He was pleased when Piper pressed on, the corner of his lips tugged upwards into a grin.


End file.
